


Одна лунная ночь

by Anidora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anidora/pseuds/Anidora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пытаясь помочь Скотту избавиться от волка, Стайлз вляпался в неприятности. Вот только так ли все плохо, как кажется на первый взгляд?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Стайлз, может стоить спросить Дерека?  
  
\- Дерека? А что сразу не Питера? Скотт, Хейлы по определению способны только проблем добавить! И потом, что тебе не нравиться? Заклинание должно вытащить из тебя твою волчью суть, как ты и хотел, бро!  
  
Глаза Стайлза горели огнем, а жесты были слишком бурными. Он явно перебрал аддерола.   
  
\- А если что-то не так пойдет? – Скотт все же сомневался.  
  
\- Да что, например? Ну не сработает оно, ты ничего и не потеряешь! К тому же сегодня полнолуние, ты же не хочешь снова с ума сходить?  
  
Стайлз был прав во всем. Сегодняшняя луна пугала Скотта, он чувствовал, что чем выше она поднимается над горизонтом, тем сильнее становиться желание бежать. Не совсем ясно пока еще было куда именно, но волк внутри уже выл и рвался на волю.  
  
\- Хорошо, давай попробуем.  
  
Стайлз закивал головой как болванчик и вытащил лист с текстом на латыни. Наверное, стоило попросить Лидию перевести, но та была поглощена исключительно вернувшимся к ней Джексоном и весь прочий мир успешно игнорировала.  
  
\- Давай, вставай напротив меня. Если ничего не будет, у нас еще хватит времени попробовать тебя связать! Не делай такое лицо, я у твоего босса одолжил рябинного пепла, нарисуем круг, и рвись из него, сколь влезет.  
  
Скотт с тревогой посмотрел на Стайлза. Его друг удивительно хреново выглядел. Синевато-бледная кожа, темные круги под глазами, да и сами глаза были почти красными из-за полопавшихся сосудов. Похоже, Стайлз не спал как минимум пару ночей, и ему не меньше чем Скотту была нужна помощь.  
  
\- Ну, чего замер? – Стайлз встал в центре комнаты.  
  
Решив, что сопротивляться другу, вымотавшему себя до такого состояния, будет просто подло, МакКолл покорно встал напротив.  
  
\- Так, положи мне на плечо левую руку! – Стилински всматривался в бумагу. Скотт положил ладонь на плечо друга, Стайлз прижал пальцы правой руки к его солнечному сплетению.  
  
Несколько непонятных слов на латыни и перед глазами вспыхнул фейерверк, а волк коротко взвизгнул и впервые за все время полностью затих.  
  
  
  
Дерек замер, прислонившись к дереву. Его щенки сегодня были в разных местах, и это вызывало раздражение. Эрика надежно заперта в подвале дома Хейлов, Бойд скован в депо. Айзека сковывать не пришлось, он себя неплохо контролировал и обещал не покидать пределов собственного дома.  
  
За Лейхи и Эрикой присмотрит Питер. Он уже не раз чувствовал на себе влияние такой луны. Бойда Дерек проконтролирует сам. Его третий бета - самый сильный в связке, раз за разом теряет себя в полнолуние. Если так пойдет дальше, будет крайне не хорошо. Якорь нужно найти в первые три, максимум четыре луны, потом с каждым разом волк будет становиться сильнее.  
  
Но сейчас это не главное. Луна уже высоко в небе, и глядя на ее молочный блеск, Дерек помимо воли улыбнулся.   
  
Такой она бывает раз в пять-семь лет. Луна, которая, как рассказывал отец, может зародить жизнь даже там, где ее быть не может. Дерек хорошо помнил как в прошлый раз, когда семья еще была жива, отец собирал всех мужчин, и они уходили из дома. Его самого тогда еще даже близко нельзя было назвать мужчиной. Ему было десять лет и он остался дома вместе с матерью. Лору пришлось запереть в подвале. Молодая волчица слишком сильно рвалась за ушедшими самцами.   
  
Луна тем и считалась опасной, что разжигала в крови безумную жажду случки.   
  
Тогда никто не мог предположить, что следующую такую луну они увидят лишь вдвоем с Лорой. Двое волчат в чужом городе, они всю ночь пролежали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу на широкой кровати. Как не орала потом альфа, взявшая осиротевших волчат под крыло, и не грозила все возможными последствиями, они точно знали: пока они рядом, гон им не грозит. Их волки не хуже их самих понимали свое родство и даже не помышляли об инцесте.  
  
Воспоминания были грубо прерваны. В лесу был еще один волк. Одновременно свой и чужой, это сочетание заставляло волка растерянно метаться. Это совершенно точно был не МакКолл, которого, конечн,о стоило хотя бы предупредить о сегодняшней ночи, но этот недалекий волчонок, взяв трубку, пробормотал что-то вроде: «Мы сами справимся, не звони мне».  
  
Ну, сами так сами. Дерек устал вытаскивать этого неразумного омегу и его болтливого приятеля из неприятностей.   
  
Ноги сами несли Хейла к месту, где чувствовался чужой волк. Хотя какой волк, волчонок. Судя по тому, как тот метался среди деревьев, жадно пытаясь ощутить все дарованное ему этой ночью.  
  
Но приближение альфы он все же учуял. И затаился, вызвав усмешку мужчины. Глупые подростки почему-то были уверены, что если спрятаться, то их никто не найдет.  
  
\- Выходи! Живо! - рык прокатился по лесу прежде, чем Дерек понял, что этого делать не стоило. Волчонок испугался и совершил глупость, мгновенно вылетев из-за поваленного дерева и атаковав.  
  
От удара Хейл легко увернулся и успел оценить гибкое, стройное тело волчонка. Тот изогнулся в воздухе и, приземлившись, мгновенно замер в оборонительной стойке. Вздернутая верхняя губа приоткрывала аккуратные клыки, длинные пальцы теперь заканчивались бритвенно-острыми когтями. Обычно медово- карие глаза отливали золотом.  
  
\- Стайлз?  
  
Стилински был последним, кого Дерек ожидал увидеть сегодня в лесу, тем более в виде волка. Волчонок глухо зарычал и бросился прочь, даже поглощенный зверем мальчишка оставался куда умнее МакКолла и прекрасно понимал, что с более сильным и зрелым волком ему не тягаться.  
  
Альфа кинулся следом, Стилински следовало поймать хотя бы ради его же безопасности. Для новорожденного волчонка мальчишка показывал неплохую скорость, да еще и по-заячьи петлял, пытаясь сбить преследователя со следа.  
  
Дерек прыгнул и повалил парня на землю, тот взвизгнул и, перекатившись, замер, готовый защищаться.  
  
\- Стайлз, я не причиню тебе вреда. Попытайся взять себя в руки! – мужчина поднял руки ладонями вверх, показывая, что не собирается нападать, и медленно двинулся к замершему зверенышу.  
  
Тот глухо заворчал, внимательно отслеживая передвижения альфы. Дерек поразился, насколько Питер оказался прав. Из Стилински вышел потрясающий волк. Сильный, быстрый, умный. И феноменально быстро учащийся. Это, скорее, был минус.  
  
Дожидаться, пока на него нападут, волчонок не стал и, разогнувшись подобно пружине, прыгнул. Причем ударил он совсем не туда, где стоял Дерек, а как раз в то место, куда альфа по инерции передвинулся, уходя от атаки.  
  
Бок мужчины обожгло болью. И этого хватило чтобы тщательно удерживаемый волк рванулся на волю, подавив человеческую часть.  
  
Альфа зарычал. Щенка нужно было поставить на место, никто не смел противиться его воле на его земле. Волчонок едва слышно заскулил, но похоже, не собирался так просто сдаваться, значит, заслуживал трепки.  
  
Щенок умело пользовался тем, что был куда легче, а значит быстрее. Нападать он больше не пытался, лишь уворачивался от когтей Альфы. Только ему не хватало опыта.   
  
Дождавшись очередного прыжка, Альфа ударил щенка точно в живот. Тот, не успев даже взвизгнуть, отлетел, врезавшись спиной в толстую сосну.   
  
Альфа навис над волчонком и грозно зарычал. Щенку повезло, что его не хотели калечить, а лишь желали проучить. Следы от когтей на животе кровили, и волчонок сжался в комок, жалобно поскуливая. Только жалеть его никто не собирался. Альфа отвесил щенку еще пару оплеух, и лишь тогда тот сообразил, что от него требуется.   
  
Еще раз всхлипнув, он склонил голову, обнажая длинную белую шею. Альфа довольно рыкнул и провел по ней носом, запоминая запах щенка и отмечая его своим.   
  
Волчонок пах хорошо. Даже слишком. Сладко, немножко невинно, на нем еще ощущался запах детства и молока, но в то же время это уже был полный сил самец. В паху стало горячо от прилившей крови. Обычно другие самцы Альфу не интересовали, но сегодня было иначе. Луна одобряла выбор.   
  
Да и не было у него особых вариантов. Единственная самка его стаи не годилась для того, чтобы выносить щенков альфы. Пусть она была молода и могла его принять, но от нее все еще пахло болезнью, излечить которую не смог даже укус. Со временем эта болезнь уйдет, но это случится не скоро.   
  
Зато волчонок, покорно замерший под ним, был здоров и полон сил. Щенки от него будут крепкими и возьмут все лучшее от них обоих.  
  
Альфа заворчал и потерся о шею волчонка, тот заскулил, не понимая, чего от него теперь хотят. Пришлось рыкнуть и перевернуть на спину. Если волчонку предстоит выносить щенков, о нем нужно было позаботиться.  
  
Раны от когтей Альфы все еще не зажили. Он попытался зализать их, но мешала тряпка, одетая на волчонке. Двух движений хватило, чтобы она упала на землю кучкой лоскутков. Втянув запах, исходящий от мягкого белого живота, Альфа осторожно принялся зализывать нанесенные им же самим раны. Щенок покорно замер и, похоже, даже не дышал.  
  
Убедившись, что не осталось даже следов, Альфа опять наткнулся на столь раздражающую его ткань. Теперь она закрывала пах волчонка, от нее избавиться оказалось немного сложнее. Вытряхнув щенка из тряпок, он вернулся к изучению своей добычи.

В паху ощущался уже взрослый запах – мускус и нотки желания. Член волчонка пока безжизненно висел. Лизнув его пару раз, Альфа довольно заворчал, страх волчонка уступил место желанию, теперь тот поскуливал и дергал бедрами, желая получить еще удовольствия.  
  
Легко перевернув его на живот, Альфа прошелся языком между ягодиц. С волчонком следовало быть бережнее, чем с самками, эта мысль пришла от человеческой половины, и Альфа решил прислушаться к ней. К тому же ему нравился вкус щенка, его хотелось облизывать снова и снова.   
  
Волчонок продолжал скулить и покорно прогнулся, открывая лучший доступ. Темная дырочка блестела от слюны, и Альфа счел, что щенок вполне сможет его принять.  
  
Теперь мешали собственные тряпки, разодрав их когтями, он выпустил давно стоящий член наружу. Притянув волчонка ближе к себе, Альфа толкнулся внутрь. Глупый щенок тут же сжался и заскулил от боли. Накрыв его собой, Альфа вцепился зубами в его холку, щенок взвизгнул, и волк толкнулся, входя полностью.  
  
В воздухе запахло кровью, волчонок мелко дрожал, его нутро пульсировало, сжимая член Альфы. Так хорошо ему не было ни с одной самкой. Альфа медленно двинулся, наслаждаясь теснотой. Щенок тихо поскуливал, появившиеся ранки уже зажили, но ему все равно было некомфортно.   
  
Альфа, убедившись, что не причиняет щенку новых травм, начал двигаться быстрее, вынуждая его прогнуться сильнее. Тот тихонько взвизгнул и начал подаваться бедрами навстречу.  
  
Вскоре волчонок загнанно дышал и охотно подмахивал в такт движениям Альфы. Тот, отпустив себя, с силой вбивался в горячий жар, ощутив, как тяжелеет в паху в преддверие волны удовольствия, он вновь накрыл щенка собой, жадно втягивая его запах. И с гортанным рыком кончил, заполняя семенем нутро волчонка.  
  
Тот заскулил, выплескивая на траву под собой. И почти сразу завозился, пытаясь выбраться из-под навалившегося на него тяжелого тела.  
  
Альфа недовольно зарычал и, прижав волчонка к себе, лег на бок. Будь волчонок, как и он, рожденным, сейчас их связал бы узел, и это было бы правильно. Человеческое тело так не могло, но это не значило, что нужно разъединяться.  
  
Щенок на какое-то время послушно замер, а потом вновь завозился. В его животе раздалось бурчание. Альфа встрепенулся, его пара не должна была голодать. Для вынашивания потомства нужны силы.   
  
Обмякший член легко выскользнул из расслабленной дырочки. Волчонок повернул голову и сверкнул любопытными глазами. Он уже успел понять, что больше ему ничего не грозит.  
  
Альфа сел и прислушался, оставлять надолго только что покрытую пару ему не хотелось, но поблизости не ощущалось никакой крупной добычи. Это не страшно, пока волчонка достаточно просто накормить. Дар Альфа преподнесет своей паре, когда точно будет ясно, что волчонок понес. А для этого, пока Луна еще высоко, не лишним будет еще раз повторить вязку.  
  
  
  
Скотт давно так хорошо не высыпался. Не было ни кошмаров, ни снов, где он на четырех лапах бежит по лесу, загоняя добычу. МакКолл зевнул, потянулся и по привычке перекатился на живот. И едва не рухнул с кровати. Распахнув глаза, он с удивлением уставился в стенку с чужими плакатами.   
  
То, что это комната Стайлза, стало понятно сразу, все же Скотт ночевал тут не раз и не два. Но, как правило, на полу и спальном мешке. Сбоку раздался шорох, Скотт мгновенно обернулся и обнаружил хозяина комнаты.  
  
Стайлз лежал на полу у окна. Но в каком виде? Совершенно голый, весь измазанный в земле и траве. Но хуже всего было то, что руки Стилински едва ли не по локоть были покрыты кровью.  
  
\- Стайлз!!  
  
Скотт бросился к другу и перевернул его на спину. В крови было еще и лицо, подтеки нашлись даже на груди.   
  
\- Стайлз! Да проснись ты! – МакКолл встряхнул приятеля, одновременно принюхиваясь. Стайлз как-то странно пах. Лесом, тиной, землей, кровью, слава богу, Скотт почти сразу понял, что при жизни она принадлежала зайцу, и еще чем-то знакомым, но почти неуловимым. Возможно, тут сказалась настойка, которой Стайлз, по совету Дитона, обрызгал всю лужайку перед домом. Она начисто отбивала все волчьи запахи. Незачем было привлекать внимание омег к дому обычных людей.  
  
Стайлз со стоном открыл глаза.  
  
\- Блин, чувак когда мы успели так нажраться? У меня голова раскалывается! – застонал он и подтянул ноги к животу.  
  
\- Мы не пили, Стайлз! Ты где был? Не смей засыпать! Твой отец уже вернулся с дежурства.  
  
Внизу действительно слышались шаги шерифа. Видимо, тревога в голосе Скотта заставила Стайлза принять более или менее вертикальное положение.  
  
\- Черт! Почему я голый?? Господи боже! У меня руки в крови! Я что, кого-то убил! Скотт!!! Что случилось? – зачастил Стилински, Скотт отвел взгляд от обнаженного приятеля, не то чтобы он мог увидеть там что-то новое, но все же.  
  
\- Не знаю, Стайлз! Лично я всю ночь спал как убитый. Да не трясись ты так, это кровь зайца.  
  
\- Зайца? – Стайлз слегка позеленел. – У меня во рту вкус крови. Я что, сожрал сырого зайца???   
  
Зажав взвизгнувшему приятелю рот ладонью, Скотт судорожно пытался сообразить, как успокоить его.  
  
\- Тише. Давай ты сначала сходишь в душ, а потом мы подумаем.   
  
Стайлз замер и охотно закивал, видимо, ему понравился план. Прихватив одежду, младший Стилински рванул в ванную комнату. И как оказалось - вовремя. Скотт едва успел закрыть окно, как в дверь постучали, и в комнату заглянул шериф.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Скотт.  
  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Стилински! – МакКолл изобразил на лице максимально приветливую улыбку.  
  
\- А где Стайлз?  
  
\- В душе, вы с ним разминулись.  
  
\- Вы что, опять всю ночь играли в приставку? – шериф изогнул бровь, Скотт тут же сделал вид, что ему очень стыдно.  
  
\- Ну… мы не думали, что так получится!  
  
\- Господи, мальчики, вам же уже почти по семнадцать лет, а все как дети. Ладно, завтракайте, я пойду, попробую поспать.  
  
Шериф кивнул и вышел. Скот шлепнулся на кровать и тихо вздохнул. И тут же чертыхнувшись, вытащил телефон, набирая номер матери.  
  
\- Скотт! С тобой все хорошо?? – голос Меллисы был полон тревоги.  
  
\- Да мам, все нормально. Прости, я у Стайлза задержался, не переживай.  
  
Им с матерью все еще было непросто, зато теперь, когда Скотт мог перестать ей врать, отношения вновь налаживались.  
  
\- Хорошо. Но в следующий раз звони, пожалуйста до, а не после.  
  
\- Да мам, прости, – Скотту правда было почти стыдно.  
  
\- Ладно, развлекайтесь, – из голоса матери изчезли нотки тревоги и это радовало.  
  
\- Постараемся…  
  
Что-то подсказывало МакКоллу, что ночная пробежка Стайлза скучать им точно не даст.  
  
Стилински-младший ввалился в комнату через пару минут, одетый, чистый и бодрый. От вчерашнего болезненного вида не осталось и следа.  
  
\- Что отец сказал?  
  
\- Он думает, мы резались в приставку.  
  
\- Ага…. Блин, я даже так с ходу вспомнить не могу, когда мы это в последний раз делали. Скотт, что со мной было?  
  
\- Я надеялся, ты мне сам об этом расскажешь, – осторожно проговорил Скотт.  
  
\- Нет. Я помню только, как читал заклинание, потом раздался волчий вой, и как отрубило, – Стайлз крутанулся на стуле. – Ну и потом ты меня разбудил.  
  
\- А как ты себя чувствуешь? – что-то в словах Стайлза показалось Скотту очень важным, но что именно он понять не мог.   
  
\- Честно? Даже осознавая, что я, похоже, лишил ночью жизни зайца, я чувствую себя удивительно бодрым и полным сил!   
  
\- Зайца… - протянул Скотт, и с силой стукнул кулаком по кровати. – Точно! Зайца, Стайлз!!  
  
\- Эй, чувак, ты пугаешь меня! Что не так с зайцем? Или это все же был не заяц??  
  
\- Заяц! Не в этом дело! Понимаешь, когда ты прочитал заклинание, я почувствовал, как замолк внутри меня волк!  
  
Даже невооруженным глазом было видно, как крутились шестеренки в голове Стайлза, складывая все произошедшее в единое целое.  
  
\- Получается, заклинание действительно лишило тебя волка, но оно тупо перекачало эту зверюгу ко мне. А так как я не умею им пользоваться, а вчера было полнолуние, волк меня подмял под себя, и я всю ночь бегал голый по лесу и выл на луну? Так, Скотт, ты чувствуешь своего волка?  
  
МакКолл кивнул, волк ощущался, так же как и всегда после полнолуния, тихим и расслабленным.  
  
\- Значит лажовое заклинание! – подвел итог Стайлз. – Ну, зато ты не пытался меня убить в полнолуние. Все плюс!  
  
Скотт опять кивнул, в конце концов, ничего плохого и правда не случилось, а все остальное не так важно.


	2. Chapter 2

Недаром все же все диетологи единогласно считают, что мексиканская еда - это редкостная гадость. Стайлз с огромным трудом отполз от унитаза. Вот знал же, что не стоило позволять отцу вчера заказывать ее по телефону. Но проклятая лень победила. 

Теперь он за нее расплачивался.

\- Сын, ты там жив еще?

В голосе отца слышалась нешуточная тревога. Еще бы, Стайлз уже второй час обнимался с унитазом вместо того, чтобы грызть гранит знаний в школе. При мыслях о еде Стайлза опять замутило, но желудок был уже пуст. Стук повторился.

\- Стайлз!

\- Жив…наверное… - даже на то, чтобы подать голос, требовалось колоссальное усилие.

\- Может, тебя в больницу отвезти?

\- Нет! Не надо! Лучше принеси воды…. – в больницу Стайлз точно не хотел. Судя по звуку, рядом с дверью отец поставил пластиковую бутылку.

\- Ты уверен, что все хорошо?

\- Все плохо, пап, но я переживу. Езжай на работу, если что я позвоню. 

Этот разговор вызвал новый спазм и Стайлз опять склонился над унитазом. Шериф еще потоптался перед дверью в ванную, а потом спустился вниз. Еще пара минут - и отец уехал. Стайлз свернулся в клубок, прижав ладони к животу, как же ему сейчас хотелось сдохнуть.

Просыпаться на полу в ванной Стайлзу еще не доводилось. Странно, сейчас он чувствовал себя довольно бодро и уж точно не собирался умирать. Желудок, совсем недавно отвергающий даже воду, теперь бурчал, требуя еды и побыстрее. Стилински поднялся на ноги и распахнул дверь, бутылка воды, оставленная отцом, упала на пол. Во рту еще оставался мерзкий привкус желчи. Пришлось вернуться назад и почистить зубы.

Произведя ревизию холодильника, Стайлз вытащил бутылку молока и ветчину. Есть хотелось неимоверно. Наляпав себе бутербродов, Стилински проглотил их в один миг, только потом осознав, что за один присест выпил литр молока и приговорил солидный кусок мяса.

Часы показывали начало двенадцатого, а значит, хотя бы на один урок Стайлз еще вполне мог успеть. Прогуливать школу без острой на то необходимости Стилински не любил.

Скотт налетел на него почти сразу.

\- Привет! Я звонил утром, твой отец сказал, ты заболел!

\- Ага, думал, все кишки выблюю, но ничего обошлось, как видишь! Как Харрис перенес мое отсутствие?

\- Спокойно, я так понял, шериф в школу позвонил тоже.

Не сказать, что Стайлз расстроился, узнав о холодности учителя химии. Урок литературы прошел спокойно и довольно быстро, вот только Эрика, сидящая сзади, постоянно возилась и этим страшно отвлекала.

Стоило войти в кафетерий, как внутренности скрутил какой-то дикий, совершенно животный голод. Скотт лишь покосился на приятеля, который жадно закидывал в себя куски куриной грудки и одновременно пытался жевать картошку.

\- Стайлз, с тобой точно все хорошо?

\- Што? Вхсе пвиквасно Шкотт! – пробормотал Стайлз.

Вдруг справа от Стилински уселась Эрика, а слева мгновенно подсел Айзек. Стайлз вздрогнул и закашлялся. 

\- Что вам надо? – напрягся Скотт, щенки Дерека в последнее время делали вид, что не замечают их двоих.

\- И тебе привет, МакКолл! – пропела Эрика, откусывая от яблока, Айзек постучал Стайлзу по спине и пододвинул бутылку с водой. 

\- Ты бы хоть прожевывал, прежде чем глотаешь Стайлз, – заботливо посоветовал Лейхи, игнорируя взгляд Скотта.

\- Я сам разберусь! Чего вам надо? – Стилински даже не пытался быть вежливым. 

\- Да ничего, а разве мы враждуем? – Айзек сделал щенячьи глазки, и у Стайлза мгновенно пропало желание ругаться.

\- Нет, но вы же вроде как на другой стороне?

\- Это после уроков, а в школе мы же можем дружить, Бетмен? – Эрика улыбнулась и, чмокнув Стайлза в щеку, встала из-за стола. Айзек последовал за ней.

\- И что это было? – ожил Скотт.

\- Понятия не имею… - честно ответил Стайлз, потирая щеку

Следующая неделя пролетела очень быстро. Тошнота каждое утро, дикий жор после. Резко меняющееся настроение. Стайлз даже не знал, что предположить. Скорее всего, что-то в его организме сбилось после того заклинания, и теперь оставалось пожинать плоды. Хотелось лишь верить, что все это не затянется надолго и не придется беспокоить Дитона.

Но больше всего раздражали Эрика с Айзеком, которые постоянно вились где-то поблизости. Даже молчаливый Бойд старался по возможности держаться рядом.

Скотт злился на них и нарывался на драку. Волчата, как ни странно ввязываться в потасовку не спешили. А сам Стайлз задолбался успокаивать своего друга.

До точки кипения Стилински дошел в пятницу. После тренировки, Скотт вдруг резко вышел из себя и буквально налетел на Айзека, который всего лишь остановился рядом со Стайлзом и пытался втянуть его в разговор.

Лейхи отшвырнуло в сторону, и Стайлз отчетливо услышал, как хрустнули кости. Перед Скоттом тут же, как из-под земли, вырос Бойд.

\- Так! Хватит! Скотт, что за хрень?! Ты что, меня ревнуешь, что ли?

Сталза эта ситуация бесила. Ему не нравилось, что его лучший друг ведет себя как псих. Не нравилось, что щенки Дерека отираются рядом с непонятной целью. Стайлзу вообще не нравилось все происходящее.

\- Нет! Просто…не знаю я… - Скотт мгновенно остыл и растерянно замер. Айзек поднялся, потирая руку. Им просто повезло, что остальные игроки уже ушли с поля, объяснить столь быстро заживший перелом было бы не просто.

\- Все, пошли отсюда! – схватив приятеля за плечо, Стайлз потащил его за собой в сторону раздевалок. Бушевавшая внутри злость никак не пропадала.

И стоящий у своей пафосной Камаро вечно хмурый и небритый альфа оказался как нельзя кстати. Рюкзак полетел на землю, а Стайлз оказался прямо перед Хейлом.

\- Какого черта твои щенки таскаются за мной как привязанные? Что вы с Питером опять задумали?

Стайлз схватил Дерека за грудки и встряхнул прежде, чем до него дошло, что именно он сделал.

\- Черт! Чувак… - Стилински замер не в силах разжать пальцы и с ужасом ожидая, что Дерек сейчас ему врежет, судя по топоту, Скотт спешил другу на помощь, но явно не успевал.

Дерек распахнул глаза и судорожно втянул воздух. На его лице появилась растерянность и даже - в этом Стайлз был готов поклясться - на миг скользнул испуг. Но прежде чем Стайлз успел уточнить, сильные руки друга оторвали его от альфы.

\- Стайлз…

\- Не приближайся! – зарычал Скотт.

Дерек чуть приподнял бровь, глядя на Стилински, тот положил ладонь на плечо друга.

\- Подожди, Скотт, мне кажется, нам что-то хотят сказать. 

Хейл кивнул.

\- Тебе нужно к Дитону, Стайлз. И… нам нужно поговорить. Я буду ждать вас там.

Прежде чем Стайлз успел уточнить, чего ради он должен слушаться Дерека, тот сел в машину, где его уже ждали щенки, и вдавил педаль газа в пол.

\- И что делать? – Скотт явно растерялся.

\- Видимо, я сегодня подброшу тебя на работу чувак, – пожал плечами Стайлз.

 

 

До руин особняка Дерек довез волчат в рекордные даже для себя сроки. Видимо его настрой передался и им. Никак иначе молчание обычно болтливых щенков объяснить было нельзя.

\- Идите, разомнитесь, - Дерек махнул рукой в сторону леса. Эрика явно что-то хотела уточнить, но решила, что разумнее будет промолчать. Троица мгновенно скрылась среди деревьев.

Хейл устроился прямо на ступеньках бывшего дома и прислушался к своему волку. Тот был спокоен и доволен. Его все устраивало, никаких нравственных терзаний он не испытывал. Как же Дерек сейчас завидовал ему.

Выяснить, что же натворили эти двое идиотов, он собирался уже полторы недели, но всякий раз его останавливало понимание, что слишком много продеться объяснять. Ведь судя по тому, что ни МакКолл, ни Стилински утром к нему не заявились, Стайлз событий полнолуния не помнил в принципе.

Дерек со своим зверем имел куда лучшую связь, и пусть в полнолуние волк и сумел подавить человека, но воспоминания у них были общие.

Он помнил, как вернулся к оставленному щенку после охоты, и как покрыл его еще раз. Второй раз волчонок скулил и не хотел поддаваться, все еще опасаясь боли. Его пришлось привычно уже подмять под себя. Но видимо больно не было, судя по тому, как отчаянно волчонок подмахивал.

Потом был лес, Альфа наблюдал за своей парой, утверждаясь в правильном выборе. На берегу небольшого озера неугомонный волчонок начал уже ластится сам, отказывать ему Альфа не видел смысла. 

Пока волчонок плескался в озере, видимо пытаясь поймать там кого-то, хотя никого, кроме лягушек, там не водилось. Волк поймал пару зайцев. Луна уже почти скрылась за горизонтом, когда измазавшийся по самые уши волчонок вдруг встрепенулся и, жалобно заскулив, бросился бежать.

Догнать его Альфа уже не успел, человек почувствовав, как ослабла сила Луны, рванулся и забрал контроль себе. 

Такого возвращения у Дерека не было давно. Среди леса, в рваных, едва держащихся на бедрах джинсах. Рядом с растерзанной тушкой зайца и с весьма смутными воспоминаниями о прошедшей ночи.

Чтобы восстановить события ему потребовалось еще два дня. 

А теперь предстояло разобраться с последствиями.

\- Дерек, от твоих раздумий у меня начинает болеть голова, - Питер присел рядом с племянником.

\- Твои проблемы, - привычно огрызнулся альфа.

\- Даже твои безмозглые беты почувствовали, что к тебе лучше не лезть, я ощущаю тебя намного лучше. Что случилось, Дерек? – в голосе дяди не было ни капли насмешки.

\- Много чего, мне надо ехать, – младший Хейл поднялся на ноги, а старший положил ладонь ему на плечо.

\- Думаю, тебе сначала стоит с кем-нибудь обсудить проблему, а лишь потом пытаться ее решить…

Среди всех ныне живущих Питер был тем, кому Дерек мог доверять едва ли не в последнюю очередь. Но в этот миг что-то внутри надломилось. И он рассказал дяде все. Без излишних деталей и не многословно, но как на духу.

\- Как интересно. А я все гадал, почему Скотт стал вести себя как одержимый в последнее время. Бросается на твоих щенков почем зря, – протянул Питер.

Дерек повел плечами, ему казалось, с них упала огромная тяжесть.

\- Волк МакКолла не хочет входить в мою стаю, но при этом и омегой становиться не желает. 

\- Да, и он сам себе создал иллюзию стаи. Из самых близких людей, – кивнул Питер, - и, разумеется, Стайлз туда входит. Скотти не понимает происходящего, но его волк, ощущая себя главой стаи, защищается.

Дерек едва слышно хмыкнул. А Петер невозмутимо продолжил:

\- Он чувствует, что твои беты покушаются на щенную суку, которая, по его мнению, принадлежит ему. Отсюда вопрос, учитывая, что данная щенная сука принадлежит скорее тебе, но еще об этом даже не знает, что ты собираешься делать, мой драгоценный племянник?

\- Я сказал МакКоллу и Стилински ехать к Дитону, и сам собирался туда, пока ты не остановил меня.

\- В чем-то разумно. Тогда чего ты сидишь? – Питер хлопнул племянника по колену и поднялся. – Учитывая, в каком деликатном положении находиться Стайлз, не стоит заставлять его ждать!

\- Ты собрался ехать со мной?

\- Да, должен же кто-то будет выступать в роли разума, а не руководиться голыми инстинктами.

И Питер, игнорируя рык альфы, направился к машине.

 

 

 

\- И как долго его ждать? – кипел от возмущения Скотт, не забывая одновременно скатывать марлевые тампоны. Стайлз только покачал головой и перелистнул страницу журнала, лежащего на столике в приемной. Дитон, конечно, удивился его визиту, но услышав, что их прислал Дерек, предложил располагаться поудобнее и ушел продолжать работу.

Идущих к клинике Хейлов первым как не странно заметил Стайлз.

\- Здравствуйте, мальчики! Скотт, милые клыки. Стайлз, как же я скучал по нашим трогательным беседам, - просиял Питер, глянув сперва на оскалившегося МакКолла, а затем переведя взор на Стайлза. Последнего от этого пронзительного, ощупывающего взгляда бросило в дрожь.

\- Прости, Питер, я твоего восторга не разделяю.

\- Скотт, у нас сегодня наплыв клиентов? – вышел в приемную Дитон.

Дерек кивнул и, наконец, соизволил открыть рот.

\- Нам нужны совет и помощь.

В глазах «ветеринара» на миг проскользнуло удивление, и он осторожно кивнул.

\- Я постараюсь помочь в меру моих скромных сил. Что ты хотел?

Младший Хейл бросил быстрый взгляд на Скотта.

\- Мы можем поговорить без лишних ушей?

МакКолл оскалился, ему не нравились такие намеки, да и все происходящее. Он, конечно, мог считать себя сколь угодно самостоятельным и независимым, но в то же время хорошо понимал, что с двумя Хейлами, связанными не только стаей, но и узами крови ему никогда не справиться. 

\- Боюсь, тут нет чужих, Дерек, но если ты желаешь перемолвиться со мной лично, то пойдем в мой кабинет, – Алан указал на дверь, пропуская альфу вперед, и тот покорно направился в указанном направлении.

 

\- И так, пока мой племянник решает свои вопросы, скажи мне Стайлз, что ты делал в прошлое полнолуние? - Питер спокойно запер дверь и, вывесив табличку «Закрыто», сел в кресло рядом со Стилински. Тот мгновенно напрягся, в словах Питера даже не нужно было искать ловушки, она была вполне очевидна.

\- Спал. Собственно, как все нормальные люди ночью.

\- Стайлз, - укоризненно покачал головой Питер, - мы же это уже проходили и не раз. Я слышу твое сердце. Ответь, пожалуйста, снова, но правду. 

\- Зачем вам это? – вдруг тихо спросил Скотт, который не собирался оставлять друга один на один с психически нестабильным оборотнем.

\- От этого зависит ход нашего дальнейшего разговора, – на удивление охотно пояснил Питер. – Давайте, чтобы было проще, я выскажу ряд предположений. Прямо перед полнолунием вы провели какой-то обряд, прочитали заклинание, не знаю, и в результате ночью под властью луны оказался не привычный к ней Скотт, а Стайлз, который до этого с волчьей стороной души сталкивался лишь в исполнении своего лучшего друга. Естественно, с волком ты совладать не смог, и тот целиком подавил человеческую часть. Я прав? 

Стайлз едва заметно кивнул, учитывая, что с каждым днем ему становилось все хуже, каяться в сделанном все равно пришлось бы.

\- Да ты просто провидец, Питер. Это дар всех зомби-волков? – попытался съязвить Стилински, сразу чувствуя, что не удалось. 

Дверь кабинета хлопнула, Дитон ушел вглубь клиники, а Дерек прислонился плечом к косяку и замер как каменный истукан.

\- Судя по тому, как ты вяло огрызаешься, мой милый мальчик, я прав. Может, расскажешь нам? – мягко предложил Питер.

Стайлз вздохнул, перевел взгляд на пол и пробормотал:

\- Это было заклинание. Я нашел его в интернете, на одном сайте с мистическим наклоном. Оно обещало вытащить из Скотта волка. И, между прочим, все получилось, так что нельзя сказать, что я фуфло нашел!

\- Стайлз, что за заклинание? – прервал поток его красноречия Питер.

\- Я не помню! Оно было на латыни.

\- Хорошо, что ты рисовал, какие травы применял? Кровь?

Стайлз выглядел очень шокированным.

\- Нет! Ничего подобного! Просто текст! И все!

\- Ты мне еще велел положить руку тебе на плечо, а сам пальцы прижал вот сюда, – вмешался Скотт и указал на свое солнечное сплетение.

Глаза Питера удивленно приоткрылись.

\- О мальчики, вам и, правда, удалось найти очень редкое заклинание. Но больше всего поражает уровень вашей глупости. Ладно Скотт, но ты, Стайлз, воистину я разочарован… И все равно поражен!

Дерек приподнял бровь, его утомляло кривляние дяди.

\- Нет, а что! Они вдвоем, без всякого опыта, произвели изъятие сил. И волк Скотта не только не рехнулся в результате, что было вполне возможно, но и благополучно вернулся назад к хозяину.

\- Я не стал бы так удивляться, - заметил Дитон, вернувшийся с пробиркой и в перчатках. – Стайлз, могу я попросить у тебя немного крови, чтобы разрешить один интересующий нас вопрос?

\- Конечно, – Стилински покорно скинул толстовку и протянул ветеринару руку, тот ловко и быстро выполнил нужную процедуру. – А почему бы вы не стали удивляться?

\- Я давно знаю, что в тебе есть скрытый потенциал. Ты же сумел замкнуть круг тогда. Результат будет минут через десять, – кивнул Дитон Дереку и опять ушел.

\- Я не понял, - влез до этого молчащий Скотт, - какое изъятие сил? Какой волк? Разве заклинание было не для того, чтобы отделить волка?

Питер широко улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Не совсем. Оно для других целей. Но раз у нас есть запас времени, то я даже готов вам рассказать.

\- С чего такая щедрость? – Стайлз, как и все присутствующие, имел причины не доверять Питеру.

\- Мы же одна большая семья, зачем мне что-то скрывать от вас? – Питер, видимо, пытался изобразить невинность, но ему никто не поверил. – Ладно, не сидеть же в молчании! А именно этим вы и будете заниматься ближайшие десять минут.

Это было похоже на правду чуть больше.

\- Обычно это заклинание использовали для защиты стаи. За примером даже ходить далеко не нужно, взять хоть бы стаю Дерека. Он сам альфа, молодой, сильный, но неопытный. У него есть три глупых, едва обученных щенка, две толком не определившиеся омеги и ваш покорный слуга. Допустим, на его территорию приходит стая бродяг. Пусть даже не слишком большая, альфа и пара бет. Но все трое взрослые, сильные и имеют немалый опыт в схватках. Не в обиду будет сказано моему драгоценному племяннику, но шансов на победу у него будет очень немного. 

Стайлз бросил взгляд на Дерека, странно, но тот молчал и не пытался осадить чрезмерно болтливого родственника.

\- Стайлз, я просто знаю, о чем говорю. Вот тут и можно использовать это заклинание. Дерек с его помощью может взять в себя, ну допустим волка Айзека, на время, разумеется, и за счет второго волка он станет в два раза быстрее, сильнее, ускорится регенерация. В общем, это распространиться на все. Вытяни он волка еще и из Эрики и будет сильнее в три раза и так далее. 

\- В чем подлянка? – без промедления поинтересовался Стайлз.

\- В равновесии, - подал голос Дерек.

\- Точно! Совершенно верно! – кивнул Питер. – Во-первых, для ритуала нужно очень хорошо контролировать собственного волка. Во-вторых, нужно полное доверие и согласие. Ну а в-третьих, принимая в себя чужих волков, альфа сжигает сам себя. Сутки с лишним волком внутри будут стоить ему пяти лет жизни.

Стилински сглотнул, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько он бегал по лесам.

\- Что ты, Стайлз, тебе нечего бояться. Ты же пуст, собственного волка у тебя нет, а значит, к тебе это не относится. Вы со Скоттом просто перенесли волка из полного сосуда в пустой, а потом он сам вернулся обратно. 

\- Я рад. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что поговорить Дерек о другом хотел. Что еще случилось, пока я был одним из клыкасто-блохастой братии?

Питер улыбнулся еще шире, и Стайлз вжался в спинку кресла, ему показалось, что он сидит перед змеей, готовой к броску.

\- Видишь ли, Стайлз, та луна была особенной для нас. Она считается дарительницей жизни. Для оборотней, само собой.

\- И что? – парень сглотнул.

\- И то, что тебе особенно повезло под ее светом. Тебя избрали…

Питера довольно грубо прервал Дерек, которому уже надоело слушать дядю. Да и он по опыту знал, что если Питера не заткнуть, разливаться соловьем тот способен часами.

\- У тебя будет волчонок.

\- В смысле? Я что… кого-то… изнасиловал тогда? – Стайлз впился пальцами в подлокотники.

\- Нет, Стайлз. ТЫ никого не насиловал, - Питер придвинулся ближе и накрыл руку мальчишки ладонью. Тут же раздалось рычание.   
Двухголосое. Старший Хейл отдернул руку и примирительно поднял ладони. Дерек моргнул, прогоняя красноту из глаз. 

Скотт удивленно глянул на альфу, ладно, он сам. У него есть право защищать друга, но Дерек?

Именно этот момент выбрал Дитон, для своего выхода.

\- Ты был прав Дерек. Я дважды проверил, – ветеринар стащил с рук перчатки.

Младший Хейл тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел прямо в глаза Стайлза.

\- Ты ждешь моего щенка.

 


	3. Chapter 3

\- Нет, нет, нет… вытащите это из меня! – выл на одной ноте Стайлз, забившийся в угол смотровой.

Скотт не знал, как подступиться к другу. Дерек все так же изображал каменного истукана, но не сводил со Стилински глаз. Питер осторожно приблизился к мальчишке. Конечно, раны, которые мог нанести скальпель, зажатый в его руке, зарастут, но все равно получить их не хотелось.

\- Стайлз, давай поговорим.

\- О чем??? Вы можете это вытащить??? – Дитон покосился на младшего Хейла и кивнул.

\- Могу….

\- Нет, – отрезал Дерек.

\- Вытащите! Что нужно делать! Вытаскивайте!!! – Стилински закопошился, стаскивая с себя футболку.

\- Стайлз!!! – рык альфы смог пробиться к разуму мальчишки через истерику.

\- Что? Что тебе нужно?!!

\- Моего щенка. Ты мне его отдашь.

\- Да забирай!! Он мне нафиг не нужен! Как вырежут - так и забирай!!!

\- Нет.

Питер тяжело вздохнул и все же присел на корточки рядом.

\- Стайлз, послушай лучше меня. Того, что случилось уже не изменить, процесс пошел. И будет лучше, если ты дашь ему закончиться естественно…

Стилински злобно сверкнул глазами.

\- А не пошел бы ты в задницу со своими советами! Если Дереку нужна сучка, пусть снимет себе шлюху и брюхатит сколько хочет! Я не собираюсь никого вам рожать! Ни за что!

\- Сто тысяч, – спокойно произнес младший Хейл, все взгляды сразу же сосредоточились на нем.

\- Ты охренел, что ли??? Я что шлюха, раз выебал - то теперь пришла пора платить! – Стайлза совсем сорвало.

\- Я не за секс плачу. Сто тысяч за каждый месяц, что ты носишь моего щенка.

\- Отьебись, Хейл! Я даже за миллион бы на такое не согласился! Что-то ты недорого ценишь свое потомство! Всего в девятьсот тысяч, – похоже, сухой, деловитый тон Дерека сделал то, что не удавалось остальным, и прервал затяжную истерику, в которую впал Стайлз.

\- Как это у тебя получилось девятьсот тысяч, Стайлз? – Удивился Питер.

\- Я умею считать. Девять месяцев с пузом, а он только что сказал, что готов платить по сто за каждый месяц.

\- Насколько я понимаю, зачатие прошло при полном обращении, - Дитон посмотрел на Дерека, тот согласно кивнул, - тогда, Стайлз срок будет как у волков. От 62 до 65 дней. Из которых я так понимаю пятнадцать уже прошли.

Стилински заморгал, пытаясь что-то подсчитать. Питер пододвинулся еще ближе.

\- Подумай сам, всего пятьдесят дней, никакого как ты сам сказал пуза. И в итоге двести тысяч. А это, Стайлз, океан возможностей. Можно полностью перебрать твой джип, заменить в нем все детали, и он будет бегать как новенький. Можно рвануть с отцом куда-нибудь в отпуск. Ты же хотел посмотреть мир. А можно поступить…в колледж, – голос Питера был полон искушения.

Стайлз медленно сглотнул. Питер откуда-то знал о его самой сладкой, потаенной мечте. Колледж на другом конце страны, перед выпускниками которого открывались все двери. Вот только шансов на поступления у него не было. Для стипендии нужно было безумное даже для Стайлза количество итоговых баллов плюс рекомендации едва ли не от всех ведущих преподавателей. А заикнуться об оплате обучения отцу Стайлзу не пришло бы в голову. У шерифа маленького городка таких денег не было и быть не могло. 

\- Откуда ты… Нет! Я не собираюсь входить в вашу чокнутую семейку!

\- Не входи, - Дерек пожал плечами, - это твой выбор. Отдай мне щенка, и если хочешь, можешь о нем забыть. 

\- Это правда? – Стайлз смотрел только на Дитона.

\- Что именно? Если о беременности, то да. Думаю даже меньше пятидесяти дней. Насчет живота точно не скажу, зависит от размера щенка но, как правило, они не крупные. Максимум окружающие, если увидят тебя без одежды, сочтут, что ты набрал лишний вес. 

\- А … роды? – чувствовалось, что это слово далось Стайлзу непросто.

\- Естественный процесс, думаю, понимаешь, невозможен. Но мы обойдемся небольшим разрезом внизу живота. Я со своей стороны сделаю все, чтобы он зажил побыстрее.

Стайлз уткнулся лицом в колени, Скотт дернулся и открыл рот, но Дитон положил ему руку на плечо и покачал головой. Решение Стайлз должен был принять сам. Вся нужная для этого информация у него уже была.

Стилински поднялся на ноги.

\- Мне нужно подумать, - и он быстро покинул здание клиники.

 

Разговаривать на тему беременности Стайлз отказывался категорически. Хотя еще несколько раз был у Дитона. Правда, каждый раз старался приехать, когда Скотта там не было.

Потом МакКолл заметил, как друг перед едой пьет что-то из знакомого пузырька, в клинике таких было очень много.

\- Что это?

Стайлз приподнял бровь.

\- В смысле? А ты не чувствуешь?

\- Я чувствую, что пахнет травами и все.

\- Настойка, твой босс дал, чтобы мне после еды кишки не выворачивало. Токсикоз в ускоренной версии, это, поверь, такая хрень, какая тебе и не снилась.

Больше на эту тему Скотт вопросов не задавал. Пока однажды не увидел в переулке недалеко от дома Стилински черную камаро.

 

\- Ты что, на полном серьезе считаешь, что я голодаю?

Стайлз недоверчиво посмотрел на пакеты с продуктами, стоящие на столе. Дерек поморщился, он сразу подозревал, что будет непросто. Но как объяснить неугомонному Стилински, что покупка продуктов - это сделка, на которую волк едва-едва согласился. А Хейл уже устал бороться с ним каждую ночь. Зверем правили инстинкты, а они твердили, что пара, вынашивающая потомство, нуждается в заботе и кормежке. И волк постоянно рвался охотиться. 

\- Тебе нужны витамины.

\- А… понятно… - протянул Стайлз, заглядывая в пакеты и вытаскивая за хвост солидную рыбину. – Витамины…

\- И минералы. Да и в целом хорошее питание.

\- Я. НЕ. ГОЛОДАЮ. Пошел вон! – пакеты с продуктами один за другим вылетели за дверь, едва не убив поднимавшегося по ступенькам Скотта. 

Дерек бросил на МакКолла злобный взгляд и вышел из дома, хлопнув дверью. Больше всего на свете он сейчас хотел убить зарвавшегося мальчишку, но увы. Пара или нет, но тронуть беременную особь не мог ни один самец. Это было даже больше чем табу. 

Всегда оставались варианты. Если Стайлз не хотел по-хорошему, всегда можно было пойти более сложным путем.

Терпения Стилински хватило всего на четыре дня. Потом раздался звонок.

\- Прекрати таскать мне тухлятину!

\- Это добыча. Волк живет инстинктами.

\- Пусть таскает свою добычу в другое место! Отец чуть не убился, поскользнувшись на луже крови, которая натекла с той ноги!

\- Он кормит свою пару в ожидании потомства. Ты же отказался принимать еду от меня.

Стайлз скрипнул зубами и начал пыхтеть в трубку. Дерек терпеливо ждал, листая каталог с образцами красок.

\- Хорошо! Пусть лучше твои «витамины», чем его тухлятина!

Раунд закончился чистой победой Дерека.

 

Осознать свою беременность Стайлз никак не мог. Это в принципе было выше его понимания. Да, его тошнило по утрам, но после настоев Дитона эта проблема исчезла. Да, он ел за двоих. Но это нормально, ему ведь только семнадцать, он растет.

Потом стало прыгать настроение. Хотелось то смеяться, то плакать. Бешенство накатывало волнами и обращалось в депрессию. Скотт, верный, терпеливый друг, сломался на исходе первого месяца. Отец пока только косился и деликатно интересовался, не записать ли сына на консультацию к врачу, может, нужно таблетки сменить?

Таблетки, между прочим, Дитон категорически запретил принимать, опять же заменив на какие-то свои порошки. 

Единственным, кто терпеливо сносил все происходящее, был Дерек. Но он же в этом во всем и был виноват, если на то пошло. И теперь отрабатывал повинность. Таскал мешками еду, зачастую Стайлз успевал расправиться с половиной еще до того, как она попадала в холодильник. Терпел придирки и капризы.

\- Долбанная математика! – неожиданно даже для себя психанул Стайлз и швырнул учебник в стену. В последние дни приступы бешенства случались с ним все чаще.

\- Что случилось? – Дерек, который до этого момента невозмутимо лежал на кровати с какой-то книжкой, потянулся и сел.

\- Я не могу сосредоточиться, потому что Дитон лишил меня аддералла!

\- Можешь. Таблетки тебе пока не нужны и, потом, они вредны нашим детям.

Стайлза аж подбросило вверх.

\- Не смей! Слышишь! Не смей! Нет никаких наших детей! Слышишь, Хейл?! Есть только твой долбанный щенок! Понял?!

Чего ради он начал швырять в Дерека все, что попадалось под руку, Стайлз так и не смог себе объяснить, но накопившаяся злость требовала выхода.

Хейл легко уворачивался от книг и тетрадей и, подобравшись, схватил парня в охапку и прижал к себе.

\- Да понял я, понял. Успокойся, Стайлз…

Стилински вырывался, пытался врезать наглому волку так, как он заслуживал. Но вывернуться из рук Хейла не получалось. В голове опять щелкнуло, накатил дикий, первобытный страх непонятно чего. Стайлза заколотило, ноги стали ватными. Дерек удерживая его, опустился на пол.

\- Что с тобой?

\- Страшно… - даже зубы и те стучали.

Альфа взял его за подбородок и заглянул в глаза, а потом легко, без замаха, но все равно ощутимо шлепнул по щеке раз, другой. Стайлза как водой окатило. Все сразу пришло в норму.

\- Это что было?

\- Гормоны. У тебя их и так с избытком, а сейчас они вырабатываются в больших количествах. 

Стайлз застонал и схватился за голову.

\- Черт, я себя чувствую истеричной девкой.

\- Ты не девка, – Дерек был предельно серьезен.

\- Да ну? Ору, истерю, рыдаю, впадаю в бешенство, залетел опять же! Самая настоящая девка!

\- Нет, Стайлз. Ты парень, очень сильный и храбрый.

\- С чего ты такое взял? – Стилински поднял голову и заглянул Дереку в глаза.

\- Сужу по себе. Я бы с подобным не справился.

На лице Хейла не было даже намека на улыбку или нежность, но Стайлз внезапно ощутил, как в груди стало тепло.

 

В том, что Стайлз – придурок, Дерек не сомневался, но вот в том до каких глупостей он может дойти, не подозревал. Звонка от Скотта Дерек не ждал совершенно. МакКолл вообще старался лишний раз ему на глаза не попадаться.

\- Ты что-то хотел?

\- Учти, он запретил говорить! – видимо, Скотт счел что лучше сразу перейти к делу.

\- О чем?

\- Он последнюю неделю почти не спит. А сегодня из-за этого чуть не упал с лестницы. Я еле успел поймать. Но он отказывается говорить, в чем дело.

Дерек едва слышно зарычал, он, конечно, видел, что Стайлз стал хуже выглядеть, но как-то не придал этому особого значения. Тем более зная о привычке Стилински жить за компьютером, несмотря на все угрозы.

\- Спасибо, что сказал, Скотт. Я разберусь.

Судя по пыхтению, благодарности МакКолл не ожидал.

\- Не за что.

Дерек повесил трубку и решил обязательно навестить Стайлза этой ночью.


	4. Chapter 4

Несмотря на то, что часы показывали половину второго ночи, в окне Стилински был виден свет. Не слишком яркий, но вполне достаточный для того, кто сидит перед ноутбуком. Дерек легко забрался на крышу и подцепил пальцами прикрытую раму. Стоило вести себя потише, шериф, судя по едва слышному храпу, был дома.

\- Господи ты боже мой! – Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом и прижал ладонь к сердцу, которое судорожно колотилось.

\- Стайлз, ты ни о чем не хочешь мне рассказать? – прищурился Дерек. Стилински был одет в старую футболку и пижамные штаны, кровать порядком разворошена. Похоже, мальчишка честно пытался уснуть, а когда не вышло, уселся за компьютер.

\- Мы же договаривались, что ты сегодня не придешь! – попытался уйти от разговора Стайлз.

\- Мне повторить вопрос? – Хейл сложил руки на груди.

\- А что ты хочешь услышать? – Стилински попытался разыграть из себя дурачка, попытка изначально была обречена на провал.

\- Почему ты не спишь? И не первый день, – в тусклом свете комнаты Стайлз напоминал труп. Волк недовольно заскулил, в его понимании не стоило тратить время на разговоры. Пару надо было утешить, успокоить, защитить. Но Дерек, не дрогнув, загнал зверя подальше.

\- Да не могу я, – Стилински потер виски пальцами, видимо, усталость брала свое. – Только закрываю глаза, как начинает давить изнутри, не спрашивай - что! Я сам не понимаю!

Дерек кивнул и скинул куртку, развязал кеды и прошел к кровати.

\- Ложись!

\- Эй, ты чего задумал? Ты знаешь, что это?? – встрепенулся Стайлз.

\- Знаю и помогу. Ложись, Стайлз, или я тебя отнесу в кровать!

Видимо, это предложение мальчишку не обрадовало, и он нырнул под одеяло и покосился на Дерека. Хейл вздохнул и лег рядом, вытягиваясь во весь рост и положив ладонь на небольшой, но уже ощутимый холмик на животе Стайлза.

\- Ты чего? Спятил? Что за домогательства??

\- Замолчи и спи! То, что ты испытывал, это страх и тоска. И они не твои.

Стилински поерзал - его осенило.

\- Это что, твой волчонок? Ему страшно одному?

\- Ну, формально, - Дерек все как-то не решался уточнить, что прекрасно слышит два крохотных сердечка. - Обычно волчата еще до рождения всегда окружены стаей. Они чувствуют силу альфы и заботу остальных. Днем, когда я рядом, все хорошо, а по ночам ты слишком далеко от нас, отсюда и тревога.

\- Блин, чувак, мне что теперь, все время придется играть в обнимашки с тобой?

\- Спи, Стайлз, и дай поспать мне! – попросил Дерек, его и так порядком выматывала эта жизни на два дома. Хорошо хоть Питер оттянул на себя заботы о стае.

\- Отец, между прочим, дома, – зачем-то решил сообщить мальчишка.

\- Я слышу, Стайлз! Не зли меня!

Стилински обиженно засопел, но очень скоро обиженное сопение перешло в обычное, и Дерек позволил себе задремать.

 

В последние две недели Дерек привык спать, прислушиваясь к звукам дома Стилински и одновременно контролируя спящего рядом Стайлза. Кровать не была рассчитана на двух человек, а мальчишка во сне вертелся как юла.

Привыкнув к будильнику в виде шагов шерифа, Хейл даже растерялся в первую секунду, когда его разбудил луч солнца. Только потом он вспомнил, как Стайлз еще позавчера трещал о том, что его отца друзья уговорили съездить на рыбалку.

Сегодня ночью Стайлз побил все рекорды по попыткам шлепнуться с кровати, и чтобы урвать хоть пару часов сна, Дереку пришлось фактически сесть на кровати, уложив мальчишку у себя между ног. Расплатой за это стала ноющая поясница и шея. Но ощущения перевешивали все недостатки.

Теплый, расслабленный Стайлз сладко сопел ему в шею. Правая ладонь Дерека лежала у мальчишки на груди, и он ощущал мерное, ровное сердцебиение. Левая ладонь уже привычно покоилась на все увеличивающемся холмике живота. Оттуда доносился быстрый стук двух сердец. Прислушавшись к себе, Дерек обнаружил совершенно счастливого и довольного волка, который, свернувшись клубком, чутко дремал, оберегая покой своей пары и волчат. 

Самым неожиданным было ощущение полнейшего покоя и уюта. Сейчас, держа в своих руках Стайлза и слыша собственных детей, Дерек чувствовал давно забытое умиротворение. Как будто все было совершенно правильно и хорошо.

Стилински хрипло выдохнул и приоткрыл глаза.

\- О, ты еще тут, волчара?

Голос Стайлза отдавал ехидством, но вот только то, как он потерся щекой о плечо Дерека, а потом провел носом по шее, жадно вдыхая запах кожи, этому совершенно не соответствовали. 

\- Еще тут… - согласился Дерек, боясь шевельнуться и спугнуть секунду хрупкого мира.

\- И не уходи… - пробормотал Стайлз, завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и вновь задремал.

Собственно, Дерек никуда и не торопился, поэтому охотно воспользовался разрешением.

 

Засыпать и просыпаться в объятиях Дерека очень быстро вошло у Стайлза в привычку. Сильные руки дарили покой и прогоняли кошмары. А еще, что было немаловажно при вечно приоткрытом окне, от Хейла всегда шло ровное тепло, и рядом с ним Стилински легко согревался.

Гормональные бури миновали, и в жизнь подростка вернулись хрупкое равновесие и покой. Даже увеличившийся живот не раздражал. 

Вот и сейчас, Стайлз еще толком не проснулся, а уже ощутил рядом Хейла. Сначала это был жар и тяжесть лежащей на холмике живота руки. Потом теплое дыхание, ласкающее висок. Стайлз приоткрыл глаза, стараясь ничем не выдать пробуждения.

Дерек еще спал или ловко притворялся. Во сне его лицо расслабилось и перестало быть вечно хмурым. Подбородок зарос черной щетиной, Стайлз даже немного посочувствовал. Нет, он, конечно, мечтал о том дне когда и сам станет дружить с бритвой, но начинать с этого каждое утро, как приходилось Хейлу, он не хотел точно. Длинные ресницы, мечта любой девчонки, касались щек. 

Но больше всего Стайлзу нравился запах.

Его подмывало спросить, что же это было. Нотки леса, мускуса, земли. Они сплетались с запахом теплой кожи, и Стайлз был готов наслаждаться ими круглые сутки. Пока приходилось тайком, урывками. 

Вот и сейчас стоило только шевельнутся, и попытаться подвинуться ближе к спящему на боку Хейлу, как тот мгновенно открыл глаза и посмотрел на Стайлза.

\- Проснулся? – шепнул Дерек на грани слышимости.

Стилински тихо кивнул, выбираться из-под одеяла ему не хотелось.

\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – нахмурился Хейл, прислушиваясь к чему-то.

\- А что не так? – Стайлза кольнула нотка тревоги, и он мгновенно замер, проверяя ощущения собственного тела. Все было нормально, ну разве что легкое напряжение в паху было точно не к месту. Но и особых неудобств пока не доставляло.

\- У тебя сердце стучит быстрее обычного, - Дерек наклонился ближе, принюхиваясь. Стайлз вдруг поймал себя на мысли что безумно хочет, чтобы Хейл склонился еще сильнее и поцеловал его. Фантомное касание чужих губ стало таким сильным, что парень облизнулся и тут же поймал взгляд, сосредоточенный на его губах.

\- Давай… - он скорее выдохнул, чем шепнул и, решившись, положил ладонь Дереку на затылок.

Большего приглашения альфе видимо и не требовалось. Он наклонился и поцеловал. Настолько бережно и нежно, что Стайлз обиженно хныкнул. Стилински ждал напора, грубости, почти жестокости. Но его волк касался губ едва-едва. Как невесомым перышком водил.

Но едва Стайлз решительно обнял Дерека за шею, притягивая к себе, как внутри ощутимо толкнулись. 

\- Ой!

\- Что? – Дерек мгновенно отстранился, окидывая Стайлза встревоженным взглядом. А тот молча схватил ладонь мужчины и прижал к своему животу. Тут же, как по заказу, последовал новый толчок. 

На обычно невозмутимом лице Хейла впервые на памяти Стайлза столь быстро сменилось так много эмоций. Сначала было удивление, потом растерянность, потом недоверие… а потом лицо вечно сурового оборотня буквально осветилось изнутри.

\- Я их чувствую… - прошептал он с каким-то благоговением. 

\- Я тоже… - улыбнулся Стайлз, ему безумно нравилось видеть Дерека настолько… счастливым. – Подожди, ты сказал их?

\- Да, их там двое, – кивнул Хейл и, вдруг склонившись к животу Стайлза, коснулся холмика губами. 

Стилински не мог поверить своим глазам. Дерек действительно хотел и, похоже, любил этих щенков, притом, что еще даже не видел их. Да и щенки, судя по возобновившемся толчкам, чувствовали к своему папочке симпатию.

\- Эй! Хватит! Они же меня запинают! – засмеялся Стайлз. Он чувствовал себя безумно счастливым в эту минуту. Дерек оторвался от живота и вновь накрыл поцелуем губы Стайлза.

\- Спасибо… - прошептал он.

Ничто не могло сделать это утро прекраснее.

\- Ну, что же думаю, в пятницу мы произведем операцию, – кивнул сам себе Дитон, стаскивая перчатки и отходя от кушетки. Осмотр проводили в кабинете, лечь на стол в лечебнице Стайлз был пока не готов.

\- Уже!?! – Стилински попытался подняться, и тут же был остановлен ладонью Дерека, тот покачал головой и помог сесть плавно. В последнее время резкие движения вызывали у Стайлза головокружение, только он об этом регулярно забывал.

\- Да. Все идет хорошо, да и щенки крупноваты для 55 дня. Я планировал подождать еще неделю, но она ничего не изменит.

Стайлз почувствовал приступ паники, сердце казалось, билось где-то в горле. Нет, он и так знал, что скоро придется оказаться под ножом, но казалось, еще море времени. Его талию и грудь обняли сильные руки, а сзади прижалось привычно горячее тело.

\- Тише, все хорошо… выдохни, Стайлз, – прошептал Дерек ему на ухо. И Стайлз послушно выпустил из легких кислород, принимаясь дышать в такт с движениями широкой груди прижимающейся к его спине.

\- А то, что еще рано, точно никак не скажется ни на щенках, ни на Стайлзе?

Дитон обернулся и едва заметно улыбнулся, глядя на двух мальчишек сидящих в обнимку. То, что один из этих мальчишек был грозным Альфой, расклада не меняло. И ему было по душе, как сблизились эти двое в последнее время. Их щенки могли быть благословлены Луной, но ничто не заменит связь, которая появляется между Альфой и его избранником, и ничто не даст щенкам большей защиты.

\- Нет. Стайлзу не грозит вообще ничего. Как я говорил с самого начала, мы просто сделаем небольшой разрез внизу живота. Достанем щенков и тут же его зашьем. Пятницу ты проведешь под моим присмотром, а потом вернешься домой. Двух выходных хватит для того, чтобы все поджило.

\- Такие разрезы заживают неделями, - удивился Стайлз, неосознанно поглаживая лежащую на животе руку Дерека.

\- А мы ему поможем, – усмехнулся Дитон.- Щенкам просто нужно будет чуть больше заботы в первые дни. Я потом все распишу и скажу, что нужно будет купить. 

Дерек кивнул и помог Стайлзу подняться.

\- Я буду ждать вас в пятницу, после четырех.

\- Можно подумать, у нас другие варианты есть, - пробурчал Стайлз и позволил Дереку увести себя.

 

\- Стайлз! Стайлз! Проснись! Пожалуйста! – голос Скотта был едва слышен. Веки были как каменные, просыпаться не хотелось совершенно.

\- Стайлз! Ну же! Давай! Очнись! Ты нам нужен, Стайлз!

Глаза, наконец, удалось открыть, Скотт расплывался.

\- Я что, умер? – собственный голос казался хриплым карканьем.

\- Нет. С чего ты это взял? – растерялся МакКолл.

\- А с того, что ты меня будишь так, будто я в коме год уже лежу, – буркнул Стайлз, с каждой минутой ему становилось все лучше. Он пару раз моргнул, восстанавливая зрение, и попытался сесть. И чуть не взвыл от острой, режущей боли внизу живота.

\- Что за… - широкая марлевая повязка скрывала источник боли.

В голове всплывали события предшествующие пробуждению. В четверг Стайлз получил у отца разрешение сразу после уроков в пятницу уехать к Скотту с ночевкой. В доме МакКоллов его ждал Дерек, который благополучно отвез его к Дитону. 

Дерек же находился все время рядом, пока Дитон чем-то там обмазывал живот Стайлза, лежащего на столе в лечебнице. Так странно было чувствовать свою руку в ладони альфы и слышать, как тот шепчет, что все будет хорошо, что Стайлз справится, что Дерек будет рядом и не позволит никому причинить зла Стайлзу и щенкам. Почему-то вдвойне приятно было слышать, что впервые Хейл поставил сначала его, а лишь потом щенков.

Потом Дитон дал Стайлзу какой-то весьма душистый отвар, после чего наступила тьма.

\- Где Дерек? – сорвалось с губ.

Скотт вздохнул и почесал затылок.

\- В этом и проблема… 

В груди разлился холод, ладонь уже привычно скользнула по животу, но ставшего почти родным холмика не обнаружила.

\- Что случилось Скотт?! Не мямли!! 

\- Да все хорошо! Все нормально! Дитон вытащил щенков, зашил разрез, напоил тебя чем-то. А потом ему позвонили, и он сказал тебя не трогать, мол, ты проснешься только к ночи. И уехал. А потом пришли эти!

Стайлз моргнул, судя по свету за окном, еще только темнело.

\- Кто эти?

\- Стая! – поморщился Скотт. - Питер почти сразу приехал, а потом приперлись Эрика и Айзек. Оказывается, волчицы чувствуют появление щенков в стае. Все ведь нормально было, пока эта… Эрика в общем, не ляпнула что-то вроде: «Какие милые щеночки, так бы и забрала их себе». И цапнула одного.

Стайлз ощутил, как в нем поднимается волна гнева, он еще даже не видел своих детей, а Эрика уже смела их лапать!!

\- А где был Дерек??

\- Там и был! И у него от этого крышу снесло!

\- В каком смысле снесло? – растерялся Стайлз.

\- В прямом! Он перекинулся и разорвал Эрике бедро, Айзеку, который ее прикрыл, едва не отгрыз руку! Даже Питера успел задеть, не так сильно, правда, – почему то в голосе Скотта Стайлз услышал сожаление по поводу последнего пункта. 

\- Ну и? К чему был этот познавательный рассказ? От меня ты что хочешь? – Стайлз полностью поддерживал Дерека в вопросе избиения стаи.

\- Он никого не пускает к щенкам! Уже три с половиной часа!!

\- И что? – Стилински осторожно спустил ноги со стола.

\- Стайлз! Щенки новорожденные, да и вообще недоношенные. Они слепые, глухие и совершенно беспомощные! Их надо кормить каждый час, а еще отслеживать их состояние! Понимаешь?

\- Нет, не понимаю. Причем тут я?

\- Дерек НИКОГО к ним не пускает! Они голодные уже больше трех часов. Они погибнут, Стайлз! А Питер предположил, что тебя Дерек к ним пустит, ты вроде тоже как родитель. Поговори с ним.

\- Ладно. Где там большой серый волк, который вас всех так напугал?

Если бы Стайлз знал НАСКОЛЬКО он прав, то поостерегся бы так шутить. В небольшой комнатке стоял огромных размеров волк, правда, черный. Как только зверь заметил людей, он мгновенно оскалился и зарычал. При взгляде на его клыки Стайлзу реально поплохело.

\- Эй, черный волк, ты зачем своих бет пугаешь? – попробовал он пошутить, волк прижал уши к голове и пригнулся.

\- Стайлз, уходим, он сейчас прыгнет! – напрягся Скотт, поддерживающий друга, стоять самому у Стайлза пока не выходило. 

\- Дерек! Приди в себя! Твои щенки сдохнут от голода!!! Нет, если ты решил стать кормящей сукой - это твое право! А если нет, дай их покормить! – Стайлз схватил со столика бутылочку с молочной смесью, и показал волку. Тот, наконец, притих и дернул ушами, прислушиваясь.

\- Давай, Скотт их покормит! 

Волк опять зарычал, предложение ему не понравилось. Стайлз задумался и предложил:

\- А я? Я могу их покормить?

Зверь опять дернул ушами… и сделал крохотный шаг в сторону.

\- Давай, Скотти, отпусти меня, похоже, он только меня пустит.

Стайлз выпрямился и, прижав ладонь к адски болящему боку, медленно двинулся к хищнику, волк настороженно на него смотрел. 

Прямо за волком стоял стол, а на нем пластиковый короб. Вот туда-то Стилински и заглянул.

К горлу подступила тошнота.

\- Господи Боже!!! – он отшатнулся от короба. Нет, он с самого начала слышал слово «щенки», но учитывая, что точно так же Дерек звал и подростков, входящих в его стаю, не придавал этому большого значения. Но лежащие на подстилке черные кутята, не имеющие ни малейшего отношения к людям, вызывали волну омерзения.

ЭТИ существа были в его животе столько времени. Эти… твари! Стайлз чувствовал, что его вот- вот вывернет наизнанку, он не хотел иметь ничего общего с подобной мерзостью. Голова опять закружилась, и он упал в обморок.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Хей! Скотт! Какие планы на вечер? – Стайлз хлопнул друга по плечу. МакКолл вздрогнул и обернулся. То, что Скотт не решался смотреть ему в глаза, Стилински очень не нравилось.

\- Как насчет похода в кино? Я слышал, этот новый ужастик реально зачетный! Люди с сединой выходят!

\- Стайлз, ты прости, но я не могу. Я обещал Дитону отвезти Дереку кое-какие травки для щенков. Давай в другой раз…ладно.

\- Да не вопрос! Кино - это же фигня, – Стайлз широко улыбнулся и, закинув рюкзак на плечо, вышел из школы. Маска счастливого, беззаботного парня давалась как никогда тяжело.

С того дня в больнице прошло уже три недели. От пореза на животе осталась тонкая ниточка. Вот только боль почему-то так и не прошла. К физическому состоянию она не имела ни малейшего отношения. В этом плане Дитон не соврал, его настои и травы совершили невозможное - помогли Стайлзу восстановиться в считанные дни.

А во вторник у школы его ждал Питер. Безупречно одетый, с зачесанными волосами он походил на бизнесмена, случайно ошибившегося адресом.

\- Стайлз, могу я с тобой поговорить? – улыбка Питера была такой же фальшивой, как и у самого Стилински.

\- Конечно, говори!

\- Не здесь, если позволишь. Давай лучше в кафе.

Пришлось везти старшего Хейла в ближайшую кофейню. Хорошо хоть там было немноголюдно. Питер выбрал самый дальний столик и заказал себе чашку кофе, а Стайлзу чай.

\- Что ты хотел? – Стайлз едва дождался, пока официантка принесет заказ и уйдет назад к стойке.

\- Мы хотели бы выполнить свою часть соглашения, Стайлз, – Питер вытащил из кармана конверт и положил на стол. Стайлз, приподняв бровь, раскрыл его, внутри обнаружилась простая пластиковая карточка и конверт с пин-кодом.

\- Там ровно двести тысяч. Карта и счет оформлены на твое имя, ты вправе распоряжаться ими как сочтешь нужным, – Питер сделал глоток кофе.

Перед глазами Стайлза потемнело, и он с трудом выдавил:

\- Я думал, у нас договор с Дереком.

\- Да, так и есть, но ты же понимаешь, у него сейчас много забот. Дети требуют неусыпного внимания. Он не смог приехать сам.

\- И что я должен подписать?

Главное говорить, неважно что. Только не молчать. Иначе не удастся сдержаться. Иллюзии успешно рушились одна за другой.

\- Подписать? Ничего.

\- А если я решу вас обмануть?

Питер едва слышно хмыкнул.

\- Как ты можешь нас обмануть, Стайлз? Щенки уже у Дерека! Решишь их забрать? Тебе это не удастся. Для начала придется как минимум перебить всю стаю. И убить Дерека. Предъявишь на них права? Да бога ради. Стайлз, не глупи. Удачи в колледже, надеюсь это достойный выбор.

Старший Хейл небрежно бросил на стол купюру и вышел из кофейни, оставив окаменевшего мальчишку за столом.

Конверт с карточкой валялся на самом дне ящика. Больше никто из Хейлов с ним связаться не пытался. Стая его вновь игнорировала. Даже Скотт, единственный на кого Стайлз еще мог надеяться, едва ли ни целыми днями пропадал в новом доме Дерека. Адреса которого Стайлзу никто дать не удосужился.

Если днем Стайлз еще мог как-то отвлечь себя, по ночам тоска брала верх. Он скучал. Скучал по Дереку. Не тому грозному, хмурому альфе, которого все знали, а тому, рядом с которым просыпался, тому, который сиял, чувствуя, как шевелятся внутри Стайлза щенки. Кто так нежно целовал его губы и шептал, что верит в него и защитит. 

Только все это было ложью от первого до последнего слова. Все эти забота, внимание, любовь принадлежали щенкам. Стайлз был лишь инкубатором. Вещью, пользование которой щедро оплатили. 

 

Моргнув, Стилински замер перед джипом. Как же он устал быть в одиночестве, как устал чувствовать себя использованным и никому больше не нужным.

\- Стайлз, ты в порядке? – ладонь Скотта легла на плечо друга. – Слушай, я тут подумал. Может, ты подбросишь меня до дома Хейлов, я передам травы и пойдем в кино?

Голос Скотта звучал непривычно просяще.

\- Думаю, мне там будут не слишком рады, - глухо произнес Стайлз.

\- Ты чего, не глупи. Ну, если не хочешь, можешь в машине подождать. 

\- Ладно. А это точно не долго?

\- Нет, пара минут! Обещаю! – просиял улыбкой Скотт. От этой улыбки на душе Стайлза стало чуть-чуть светлее. 

Дорога заняла даже меньше времени, чем раньше. Скотт болтал за двоих.

\- Оказывается, у Хейлов в лесу несколько домов. Дерек с Питером отремонтировали ближайший к городу. Он меньше, чем их особняк, но с другой стороны, зачем Дереку куча комнат?

\- В смысле? А стая, а Питер?

\- Волчата живут в своих домах. Ты чего, кто их отпустит жить в лес? А Питер теперь живет в квартире Дерека.

\- Подожди, Дерек что один живет?

\- Ну почему? С щенками… - видимо на лице Стайлза что-то промелькнуло и Скотт затих.

\- Поворачивай вон на ту дорогу.

Джип свернул на хорошо укатанную грунтовку. А буквально через пять минут показался просвет.

\- Остановишь рядом с оградой, ладно?

Дом был странный, покатая крыша, первый этаж полностью из серого камня, второй прямо под крышей из толстых бревен. Высокий, в полтора человеческих роста, деревянный забор мешал осмотреть все в деталях. Стоило остановиться, как открылась калитка в воротах. Айзек широко улыбнулся.

\- Привет. Зайдете?

\- Привет, Айзек! Я тут Дереку привез травы! – вылез из машины Скотт. Айзек пожал плечами.

\- Ему и отдашь, мне-то какая разница. Стайлз?

Стилински окинул взглядом забор и плотнее застегнул толстовку.

\- Нет, знаешь, я тут, пожалуй, подожду.

\- Ты что, нас боишься, Бэтмен? – из-за плеча Айзека выглянула Эрика. Она выглядела непривычно в широкой футболке и с волосами, заплетенными в косу.

Стайлз предпочитал на провокации не поддаваться и пожал плечами.

\- Считай, как хочешь. Мне все равно. 

Скотт прошмыгнул во двор дома и засмеялся:

\- Паршивцы, а ваш отец знает, что вы тут творите?

Стайлз опять вздрогнул.

\- Они там?

\- А где они еще могут быть? – удивилась Эрика.

Стилински помялся, бросил взгляд на лес и все же решился задать вопрос, который его мучил столько времени.

\- Кто они? Какого пола?

Айзек с Эрикой переглянулись и заулыбались. Эрика вышла и схватила Стайлза за рукав.

\- Стилински, хватит трусить. Хочешь знать, иди и посмотри сам. Тебя никто не сожрет. Мы все только пообедали, - и втащила его во двор.

Перед домом оказалась зеленая лужайка, ни кустов, ни клумб. А в тени крыльца барахтались два щенка. Стайлз замер, вглядываясь в мелькающие уши-лапы-хвосты.

\- У нас гость! – объявил Айзек, щенки тут же прекратили свою увлекательную возню и замерли. 

Ничего похожего на кутят из клиники. Большие, как минимум по икру человеку. Угольно-черные, пушистые волчата с непривычными ярко-голубыми глазами. Один сидел на попе, второй стоял рядышком. Вдруг тот, который сидел едва слышно заскулил, и щенки бросились к ним бешено, виляя хвостами.

Стайлз попятился, он не был уверен, что готов к столь близкому знакомству. Но за его спиной как из-под земли выросла Эрика. И прежде чем он успел выскочить за ворота, на него налетели два сгустка чистой радости.

\- Они рады тебе, Стайлз.

Стилински замер, глядя на вьющихся у его ног щенков. В конце концов, он же всегда любил животных. И собаку хотел. 

Он нерешительно опустил руку и коснулся спинки одного щенка. Шерстка была мягкой, а щенок тут же облизал ему руку. Стайлз улыбнулся краешками губ. 

\- Это мальчики, Стайлз. Два мальчика, – прошептала ему на ухо Эрика.

\- А как их зовут? – чуть более уверенно он погладил второго.

\- Пока никак. Волчатам не принято давать имен пока они не перекинутся, – из дома вышел Питер.

\- Как-то это странно! – Стайлз спрятал руки за спину, щенки все так же вертелись у его ног. Но на сегодня с него было достаточно контактов.

\- Традиции. Щенки перекидываются обычно в возрасте месяца или полутора. Зато в следующий раз это происходит только лет в семь–восемь. 

\- Они крупноваты для трехнедельных, – специалистом в области волков Стайлз, конечно, не был. Но с ходу щенкам можно был дать как минимум по полгода.

\- Ты же видел их отца. Он разве похож на обычного волка?

Стайлз вспомнил огромного хищника с красными глазами и кивнул, на обычного волка Альфа смахивал очень слабо.

\- Я все, едем, Стайлз?

С ходу Стилински не смог бы назвать, когда в последний раз он был так рад собственному другу.

\- Да, конечно. Поехали!

Эрика с Айзеком подхватили щенков, которые отчаянно пытались добиться внимания Стайлза. И Стилински быстро вышел за ворота дома. Не заметив, как на окне колыхнулась штора.

 

Фильм оказался полной лажей. Ну, или казался таким Стайлзу, который за свои семнадцать лет перевидал немало в жизни и не воспринимал киношных монстров. 

Дома, накормив отца полезным ужином и отчитав за холестериновый обед, Стайлз перемыл гору посуды и лишь тогда позволил себе подняться в комнату. Пару минут он гипнотизировал взглядом ноутбук, решая важный вопрос: гуглить или не гуглить?

Любопытство победило, и Стилински до двух часов ночи просидел, жадно изучая всевозможные сайты и разыскивая информацию про волков, их щенков, а главное щенков оборотней.

Голова заполнилась совершенно ненужными сведениями. А во сне он вновь оказался на зеленой лужайке в обществе двух черных малышей.


	6. Chapter 6

Его хватило ровно на три дня. Стайлз так и не смог придумать повода для приезда. Даже когда джип уже остановился перед забором, ничего подходящего в голову не пришло. 

Зато он заготовил десяток ехидных фраз для Эрики и Айзека. Увы, они не пригодились. В этот раз у калитки его ждал Дерек.

\- Привет, – Стайлз тяжело сглотнул.

\- Привет, - согласился Дерек. За прошедшее время он ничуть не изменился. Тот же широкий разворот плеч, привычная белоснежная майка, обтягивающая накачанный торс. Слегка странно смотрелись потертые серые джинсы, но ведь Дерек никуда не собирался и мог носить, что хотел.

\- Я, наверное, поеду, да? – решился Стилински и положил ладонь на дверцу джипа.

\- Уже? – Хейл приподнял бровь. - Не хочешь зайти?

\- А я могу? – как же глупо это прозвучало, с какими-то просящими нотками.

\- Почему нет? Проходи, - Дерек пожал плечами и посторонился. Стайлзу пришлось буквально протискиваться мимо него. Во дворе было тихо и пусто. Только разбросаны игрушки. Дерек направился к дому, попутно прихватив с земли резиновый мяч и пару жевательных игрушек.

\- А ничего, что они это… ну грызут? – Стайлз плелся за ним и почему-то не мог оторвать взгляда от босых ног Хейла.  
Тот скинул собранные игрушки в коробку, стоящую на крыльце, и обернулся.

\- А почему нет? У них режутся зубы.

Глупый вопрос «а не слишком ли рано?» Стайлз задавил на корню и вошел в дом. Внутри оказалось неожиданно уютно. Кухня была отделена от общего зала невысокой перегородкой, крепкая деревянная мебель, темные полы. Чувствовалось, что дом строился на века и с любовью. 

\- Чай? 

Стайлз, не ожидавший такого вопроса, споткнулся о ступеньку, ведущую из прихожей, где пол был выложен каменной плиткой, в остальную часть дома.

\- Нет, спасибо. А где они?

\- Спят. Вон там, – Дерек указал на большую медвежью шкуру перед большим камином. Конечно, сейчас тот был пуст, но Стайлз легко смог представить, как должно быть классно сидеть рядом с ним вечером и смотреть в огонь. Щенки спали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.

\- Ты бы мне сказал, я бы позже приехал. Шкура класс. Купил?

\- Нет, это трофей отца. А смысл? Они все равно тебя почуют и проснутся. 

Стайлз замер, не зная, что еще добавить. Это, наверное, было глупо, но он не чувствовал Дерека отцом, да и себя тем более. Скорее казалось, что Хейл решил завести себе двух собак для охраны дома.

\- Стайлз, почему?

\- Что почему? – Стилински старался смотреть куда угодно, но не на мужчину прямо перед собой.

\- Почему ты тогда испугался их? Не меня, хотя наверняка знал, что я напал даже на своих бет, а их?

\- С чего ты это взял?

\- Волки чувствуют страх, Стайлз. 

\- Потому что я человек, Дерек, - внутри всколыхнулась злость, Дерек не имел права тыкать в едва поджившие раны. Стайлз до сих пор помнил то чувство омерзения, когда понял, кого именно достал из него Дитон, и прекрасно помнил, как категорически отказался разговаривать на эту тему со Скоттом. И как сбежал, едва вернулся Дитон и напичкал его обезболивающими отварами. 

\- И что?

\- У людей рождаются люди. А не щенки!

Дерек, видимо, растерялся.

\- Но они не люди, Стайлз. И я не человек. Мы оборотни. Они обернутся, дай им время.

\- Я не знаю. Сейчас, мне проще поверить, что ты решил вырастить себе двух крупных псов, а не в то, что ты стал отцом.

\- То есть ты все еще не хочешь признать, что они дети? Наши дети? – уточнил Дерек.

\- Нет. Они щенки и, как и раньше, они твои щенки.

\- Но они признали тебя, Стайлз. Они узнали тебя сразу же, хоть до этого никогда не видели. Ты не представляешь, как они были счастливы в тот миг.

\- Вот именно! Я не представляю! Для тебя, да для всех вас, это дети, просто одетые в меховые шубки! А для меня это просто щенки! И все! А щенки, Дерек, любят всех, кого видят! Им все равно. Я пойду, прости.

Стайлз буквально вылетел из дома, едва покрывшиеся корочками раны в душе опять начали кровоточить. Дерек даже не знал как себя рядом с ним вести, Стайлз чувствовал себя откровенно чужим и лишним. Какой смысл обманывать себя и ранить, возвращаясь сюда.

Джип выехал на дорогу, Стайлз провел ладонью по лицу и с удивлением обнаружил на ней соленую влагу. 

 

Выходные они с отцом традиционно посвятили шоппингу. Исключительно в продуктовом магазине. Шериф проявлял недюжие способности, пытаясь обойти ряды с овощами и морепродуктами, зато его регулярно сносило в области холодильников с полуфабрикатами.

Пригрозив отцу соевой отбивной на ужин в случае нахождения в телеге упаковки замороженных гамбургеров, Стайлз свернул в отдел бытовой химии. Он сегодня утром старательно выдавливал из тюбика жалкие крохи зубной пасты и подозревал, что повторить этот же фокус завтра уже не удастся. 

Последним, кого Стилински ожидал увидеть у большого стеллажа с памперсами, был Питер Хейл. Но именно он там и стоял, крайне внимательно изучая предложенные варианты. Стайлз попытался незаметно покинуть ряд, но, увы, способности оборотней играли против него.

\- Здравствуй, Стайлз.

\- Добрый день… Что, решил пополнить запасы?

Питер окинул Стайлза пронзительным взглядом прищуренных глаз.

\- Уже пора, двое мальчишек нуждаются в солидном количестве, сам понимаешь. А я пытаюсь быть образцовым дедушкой.

«Дедушка», которому с трудом можно было дать больше тридцати пяти, опять вернулся к придирчивому выбору памперсов. Стайлз замер, пытаясь проанализировать полученную информацию. Впервые от кого-то из Хейлов он услышал не знакомое до боли «щенки», а куда более человеческое «мальчишки».

\- Стайлз? Ты что, потерялся? – голос отца привел Стилински в чувство и, цапнув первый попавшийся тюбик, он вернулся к собственным покупкам.- Пап, слушай, ты же поешь один? Я тут вспомнил, мне срочно нужно к Скотту!

Стайлз, даже не обратив внимания на шерифа, только открывшего рот для вопроса, схватил свою толстовку и вылетел из дома. 

Джип бодро ехал по дороге, а Стилински убеждал сам себя:

\- Это в последний раз! В самый последний. Только гляну и все. Больше никогда! Это же его щенки, а я так, мне просто интересно!

В наступающих сумерках Стайлз едва не пропустил нужный поворот. По грунтовке пришлось ползти подобно черепахе. Наконец показался долгожданный забор.

\- Стайлз, ты как раз к ужину, – широко улыбнулся Питер, но Стилински его не слышал, буквально вылетев из машины и рванув к дому.

Внутри, на диванах, собралась вся стая. Айзек о чем-то негромко спорил с Эрикой, та шипела на него как разозленная кошка, но при этом периодически игриво дергала Лейхи за кудри. Бойд сидел в кресле у камина и листал какую-то книгу.

Заглянув на кухню, Стайлз не сдержал разочарованного вздоха. Дерек стоял у столешницы и, держа на руках одного щенка, кормил его смесью из бутылочки, а второй в это время тонко скулил и вертелся у ног, явственно требуя свою порцию. Вторая бутылочка стояла на столе.

\- Привет, Стайлз. – кивнул ему Дерек, не отрываясь от своего увлекательного занятия.

\- Ага, привет, – навалившееся разочарование будило желание развернуться и уехать. Но Стилински понимал, насколько глупо будет выглядеть. Непрекращающийся скулеж щенка ввинчивался в виски, вызывая головную боль. Усевшись на диван рядом с Эрикой, Стайлз тыкнул ее в бок.

\- Не хочешь ему помочь?

Эрика глянула на него как на умалишенного.

\- Нет, я жить хочу. Спасибо, Стайлз.

Питер погладил Эрику по плечу.

\- Мудрая девочка, Стайлз, неужели ты до сих пор не понял, что на все, что касается потомства, распространяется масса инстинктов. Например, один из них, твердит нам, что пока щенки еще маленькие, еду они принимают только от родителей. 

\- Это бред! Какая разница? Дереку не все равно кто из вас кормит щенков?

\- Дереку все равно, - подал голос Хейл с кухни, - но щенки не едят из чужих рук.

Малыш, лежащий у него на руках, усиленно высасывал из бутылочки смесь, его брюшко раздувалось как шарик. Второй, видя подобную несправедливость, взвизгнул особенно пронзительно. Стайлз вздрогнул и схватился за голову.

\- Как вы это выносите? – щенок повторил визг, не выдержав, Стилински сорвался с места, цапнув со стола бутылочку, сунул ее щенку.

Тот растерялся, не зная, как подойти к желанной еде. Пришлось подхватить малыша на руки. Стайлз чувствовал себя безумно глупо, сидя на коленях у ног Дерека с его щенком на руках. Зато щенок был совершенно счастлив и начал быстро поглощать смесь.

Хорошо хоть никому из стаи не пришло в голову комментировать произошедшее. Дерек отставил в сторону пустую бутылочку, и поудобнее перехватив щенка, унес его в другую комнату.

\- Матерь божья!! – Стайлз выронил бутылочку и неверяще уставился на лежащее в его руках чудо.

Вместо пушистого черного щенка на него смотрел пухлый малыш. Смуглая кожа, но все же светлее, чем у Дерека, черные волосики и до боли знакомые медовые глаза. Точно такие же Стайлз каждое утро видел в ванной, когда чистил зубы. Но главное, слева на скуле, чуть ниже глаза, у ребенка была маленькая круглая родинка. Точно такая же была у мамы Стайлза. 

\- Это первый раз… - раздался рядом голос. Стилински с трудом оторвался от созерцания малыша и пораженно уставился на Дерека, присевшего рядом. 

\- Ты же вроде уходил?

\- А ты закричал, это рефлекс, – пояснил Хейл и втянул когти.

Малыш заворочался и недовольный отсутствием внимания к своей скромной персоне залопотал что-то. Дерек улыбнулся и протянул ладонь, малыш тут же крепко цапнул его за палец.

\- Это как с щенками, да? – тихо спросил Стайлз, осторожно коснувшись нежной щечки ребенка.

\- Ты мне должен, Айзек, я же говорила, что он будет похож на Дерека! – вклинилась Эрика.

\- Но глаза-то Стайлза! И родинки! И смотри, он уже целую минуту болтает! - не согласился с ней Лейхи.

Только сейчас Стайлз наконец обратил внимание на окружившую их стаю. Дерек недовольно нахмурился, Питер, мгновенно поймав настроение племянника, заявил:

\- Так, все, давайте я развезу вас по домам. 

\- Но, я хотела… - Эрика видимо вспомнила про бедро и разумно промолчала.

\- Завтра, дети мои! Все завтра! – Питер ловко вытолкал щенков из дома.

 

Стайлз ни как не мог оторвать взгляда от ребенка. Он все так же сидел на полу и жадно впитывал в себя ощущения. Малыш уже давно уснул и теперь сладко сосал во сне палец. 

\- Он старше?

\- Что прости? – Дерек оторвался от книги.

\- Он старше? Раз он первый обратился?

\- Ну, если судить по тому, как Дитон их доставал, то он как раз младше.

\- А ты думал уже как их назвать? Питер говорил, что щенкам не дают имена, но все же… - Стайлз шептал едва слышно, но Дереку это не мешало прекрасно его слышать.

\- Ну, так, теоретически. Тот, который у тебя на руках…я думал назвать его Александр.

Стайлз недоверчиво глянул на Дерека, но тот был как всегда серьезен.

\- Мою маму звали Александрой…

\- Я знаю, Стайлз.

\- А второго? – Стайлз просто не знал, что добавить. Поблагодарить? Как-то глупо. Расплакаться и этим окончательно признать   
себя девчонкой?

\- Второго я хочу назвать Томасом. Если ты не против.

\- Это… в честь твоего отца? – осторожно уточнил Стайлз, зная, что тема все еще остается болезненной. Дерек только сухо кивнул.

\- Том и Алекс Хейлы… - попробовал произнести Стайлз. - Мне нравится, хорошо звучит. А есть тут, куда его положить? У меня рука затекла.

\- Давай я отнесу, - Дерек подошел и протянул руки, Стайлз сильнее прижал к себе ребенка. 

– А можно я сам? – робко попросил мальчишка. Хейл кивнул.

\- Идем.

За столь заинтересовавшей Стайлза дверью оказалась большая, светлая детская. Стены, выкрашенные в светло-голубой гамме, под ногами уютный ковер более темного синего цвета. В одном углу стояли две кроватки. Опять же явно неновые и непокупные, Стайлз даже спрашивать не стал. Вырезанные в изголовье волки и так все объясняли. Бережно уложив малыша в кроватку, парень укрыл его плотным бежевым одеялом. Вторая пока пустовала.

Быстро оглядевшись, Стайлз обнаружил детский комод с пеленальным столиком, еще одну дверь, по-видимому, ведущую в ванную. И лишь потом заметил в другом углу высокий манеж. Там обнаружился спящий в гнездышке из пледа щенок.

\- А почему он еще не обернулся?

\- Не знаю. Это индивидуально. Запас времени еще есть, – Дерек пожал плечами. Стайлз еще раз кинул взгляд на кроватку и вышел из комнаты. Хейл плотно прикрыл дверь.

\- А ты не боишься, что они проснутся? Или что-то случиться? – вырвалось у Стилински, которому очень не понравилось толщина двери.

\- Стайлз, это мои дети. Я их слышу из любой части дома, а чувствую даже с другого конца леса. С ними ничего не случится, – чуть улыбнулся Дерек.

Стилински опять ощутил себя чужим, он помялся и покосился на входную дверь. Уходить ему не хотелось. Он бы предпочел остаться и дождаться пробуждения Алекса, вновь взять его на руки. Ощутить теплую тяжесть и вновь искать на личике знакомые черты. 

\- Скажи мне, почему ты так боишься оставаться в этом доме, Стайлз?

Когда Дерек оказался так близко Стилински даже не успел заметить, а обернувшись, едва не впечатался лицом в грудь оборотня. И вновь ощутил тот самый запах, кожа, мускус, лес, земля. По которому скучал, как по наркотику.

\- Я не боюсь. Просто, это же твой дом… твой и, - Стайлз сглотнул, - твоих детей.

\- Наших! – Дерек взял его за подбородок и вынудил смотреть себе прямо в глаза. – Это наши дети, Стайлз, твои и мои. Даже если ты будешь это отрицать, ничего не измениться. Той ночью мы были вместе. Потом они росли тут, - ладонь мужчины легла на низ живота Стайлза, - мы оба чувствовали, как они там шевелятся. Так почему ты отрицаешь то, что они наши? 

\- Тот факт, что я даже не помню, как лишился девственности, мы, я так понимаю, опускаем? – Стайлз пытался вывернуться из сильных рук, но Дерек ему не позволял. – Потому что они твои. Ты забыл? О нашем договоре?

\- Этот договор был нужен, чтобы ты не убил их. Подумай сейчас об этом. Тогда ты был напуган и не соображал, что делаешь. И ты мог убить их, ты хотел этого.

Стилински вздрогнул и сглотнул. Сейчас все действительно было иначе. Не отговори его тогда Дерек и Алекса сейчас не было бы на свете. Он собственными руками убил бы этого чудесного мальчика.

\- А что касательно твой девственности, Стайлз, я помогу тебе вспомнить, если захочешь.

Теперь горячие руки сжимали его талию, а Дерек шептал на ухо. Мальчишку затрясло, он безумно хотел вспомнить, хотя нет, фиг с ними, с воспоминаниями. Он хотел ощутить, узнать. Снова хотел быть близок со своим волком.

Хейл прекрасно это чувствовал и накрыл губы Стайлза жарким, страстным поцелуем. Парень не сомневаясь ни на миг, тут же обвил его шею руками и начал отвечать, пусть неумело, но старательно. 

Идти до спальни было слишком далеко, и Дерек осторожно двинулся к дивану, который был значительно ближе. Увлечь за собой Стайлза труда не составило. 

Стилински охотно позволил уложить себя на диван, ему нравилось ощущать на себе тяжесть чужого тела. Нравилось целоваться, чувствуя, как щетина Дерека царапает его кожу. А когда Хейл стащил с него футболку, и его губы скользнули по шее, на ключице сжались пусть человеческие, но довольно острые зубы, Стайлз застонал, купаясь в ощущениях. 

Покорность парня заводила не на шутку. Стайлза хотелось раздеть, облизать каждый сантиметр кожи. Узнать, каков он на вкус в самых потаенных местечках, а потом взять, заклеймить собой. Привязать, чтобы больше никогда не уходил, не оставлял. Дерек не знал, как передать словами то, что он испытал, когда понял, что Стайлз сбежал из клиники, бросив новорожденных щенков и оставив его. Глупого подростка нужно было поймать, но инстинкт не дал оставить малышей одних. 

Как хотелось убить Питера, заявившегося в логово и сообщившего, что он расплатился со Стайлзом. Как выл на луну Альфа, жалуясь лишь ей, на Пару, оставившую его.

Но глупый мальчишка вернулся. Пусть не сразу, но пришел. Он примет щенков, теперь, когда они станут детьми, Стайлзу будет проще. Но это все будет потом, самое важное сейчас - такое желанное тело в его объятиях.

Запах возбуждения ласкал обоняние, Дерек накрыл ладонью пах парня и сжал через ткань возбужденный член. Стайлз выгнулся и тонко заскулил. Расстегнуть его ширинку было минутным делом, но стоило только коснуться пальцами влажной головки, как в кармане Стайлза завибрировал телефон.

Больше всего хотелось разбить так некстати оживший аппарат. Но Стилински завозился, выворачиваясь из рук и вытаскивая трубку.

\- Это отец! – он нажал на кнопку, принимая вызов. – Да, пап? Который час? Не знаю! Но раз ты спрашиваешь, видимо уже поздно, да?

В принципе Дерек вполне мог послушать, что шериф говорит своему сыну, но было неинтересно. Он предпочел не отвлекаться и начал вылизывать такой манящий, белоснежный живот с тонкой ниточкой шрама. 

\- Нет! Не надо домашнего ареста! Дай мне двадцать минут! Пап, ну хоть пятнадцать! – в макушку Дерека уперлась ладонь, Стайлз упрямо пытался выползти из-под него. – Пап! У меня же не самолет! Клянусь, через пятнадцать минут я буду дома. Хорошо, засекай.

Отключив наконец телефон, Стилински откинулся на подушки, Дерек прижался губами к самому низу живота.

\- Если ты меня сейчас не отпустишь, то мы не увидимся как минимум пару недель, – уведомил его Стайлз и, противореча собственным словам, вцепился в волосы Дерека, прижимая его к себе. 

Еще раз, пройдясь языком по темной дорожке волос, убегающей под резинку боксеров, Хейл вздохнул и отстранился.

\- Езжай. Мы будем тебя ждать.

Стайлз выглядел таким манящим, таким желанным со своими приоткрытыми розовыми губами и румянцем на щеках. Но лучше потерпеть сейчас, чем лишить себя встреч на столь долгое время.

\- Ненавижу тебя, Хейл! Нет, чтобы не слушать, а завалить и оттрахать! – Стайлз завозился, застегивая джинсы, а потом рванул в двери. Уже в прихожей Дерек его поймал и, прижав к себе, шепнул на ухо:

\- Стайлз, я не хочу тебя трахать по-быстрому. Я хочу заниматься с тобой любовью ночи напролет, - и, лизнув приоткрывшиеся губы, выставил за дверь.

 

\- Я успел? – Стайлз влетел домой, отец стоял у двери на кухню.

\- Да успел. Но я понять хочу, что же такого важного случилось у Скотта, что ты уехал к нему в семь часов вечера, а вернулся в первом часу ночи?

\- Ну, у нас проект по истории, а ты же знаешь, Скотт такой бестолковый, забыл про часть доклада, пришлось ее переписывать.

\- Понятно, - кивнул шериф, - иди, ложись спать, Стайлз. Завтра в школу идти.

И слушая топот на лестнице, он еще раз удостоверился в том, что не говорить сыну о звонке Скотта было правильным решением. Осталось понять, куда же все же ездил Стайлз, что вернулся настолько взъерошенным и как будто находящимся под кайфом.


	7. Chapter 7

Теперь все свое свободное время Стайлз проводил в доме Дерека. Алекс с каждым днем открывал для себя новые горизонты. То осваивал пирамидку, то запихивал фигурки в подходящие дырочки коробки.   
  
Удивительным было то, что Стайлз, который до этого с трудом мог сосредоточиться на чем-то, даже крайне интересном, теперь мог часами собирать с сыном пирамидку или по сорок минут уговаривать его съесть кашку. Неважно, каким был итог, оба были безумно довольны общением друг с другом.  
  
Второй щенок перекидываться по-прежнему не спешил, но тоже получал свою долю внимания от Стилински, хоть, по правде говоря, куда меньшую.  
  
Вот и сейчас на лужайке были расстелен плед и поставлен тент. На пледе лежал Стайлз, болтающий ногами, а напротив него сидел Алекс, сосредоточенно перебирающий рассыпанные кубики. Взяв один, он протягивал его Стайлзу и что-то вопросительно щебетал. Стилински принимал предложенный кубик и давал сыну другой, выдавая в ответ какие-то похожие звуки. Никто, кроме этих двоих, о чем шла речь не понимал. Но зато Стайлз с Алексом были в восторге от игры.  
  
Дерек сидел на крыльце и почесывал животик своего второго щенка, тот сладко дремал, наслаждаясь покоем и заботой альфы.   
  
Раздавшийся шум двигателя мгновенно привлек внимание Хейла. Питер уже заезжал, притащил коробку игрушек, потискал Алекса под ревнивым взглядом Стайлза, поиграл в мячик со вторым, пока еще безымянным внуком, и отчалил, уведомив всех о назначенном свидании. Остальные беты машинами не обладали.   
  
Ветерок принес знакомый запах одеколона.  
  
\- Стайлз, твой отец!  
  
\- Что мой отец? – не понял мальчишка, и встрепенулся, услышав, как из леса выехала машина.  
  
\- Черт! Это что мой отец?? Нет! Боже! Господи! Что делать??  
  
Дерек причин для паники не видел, все равно рано или поздно шерифу пришлось бы рассказать правду. Но то, как Стилински подхватил на руки ребенка явно в попытке защитить, пришлось альфе по душе.  
  
Отряхнув джинсы, Дерек пошел к воротам.  
  
\- Шериф, добрый день.  
  
\- Хейл, мой сын у тебя?  
  
Стайлз закусил губу и, посадив Алекса на плед, подошел к калитке, робко выглянув из-за плеча Дерека.  
  
\- Привет, пап. А ты мимо проезжал, да?  
  
Вот как раз своего отца Стайлз в представителе закона, смотрящим прямо на него, и не видел. Дерек сделал шаг назад.  
  
\- Не хотите войти?  
  
\- Хочу, – шериф кивнул и прошел на лужайку. Бог знает, что он ожидал увидеть, притон наркоманов, гнездо разврата, где растлили его несовершеннолетнего сына. Но никак не столь мирную и почти семейную картину.  
  
Алекс не терял времени даром. Его брат, почувствовав чужака, перебрался к нему поближе, за что теперь и заплатил.  
  
\- Алекс! Не надо жевать Тому хвост! Плюнь сейчас же!! - Стайлз кинулся выручать заверещавшего щенка.  
  
\- Это что? – поразился шериф.  
  
\- Думаю, поговорить будет лучше в доме, – предложил Дерек и провел гостя мимо пледа, где Стайлз растаскивал детей в разные стороны.   
  
  
\- Вы поговорили уже? – заглянул на кухню Стайлз, мужчины сидели за столом, перед каждым стояло по бокалу с виски.  
  
\- Нет, Дерек сказал, что надо дождаться тебя, – пояснил шериф.  
  
Наградив альфу гневным взглядом, Стайлз сел напротив отца. Шериф, приподняв бровь, посмотрел на Дерека.  
  
\- Я не совсем понимаю, ты что, обзавелся ребенком, и Стайлз устроился при нем няней? – предположил он.  
  
Стайлз задницей ощутил, что Дерек сейчас ляпнет правду, прямо так, сразу. И прежде чем он успел сказать хоть слово, Хейл так и поступил.  
  
\- Нет, он не няня, он их отец.   
  
Шериф промолчал, но в его глазах мелькнула паника. Даже если опустить не совсем уместное «их», учитывая, что на пледе были ребенок и щенок, то Алекс, который вместо положенных ему двух месяцев выглядел на все девять, явно окончательно запутал шерифа.  
  
\- А где его мать? Стайлз, почему ты мне не сказал? И почему твой сын тут?  
  
\- Потому что это и мой сын тоже. Шериф, Вам лучше выпить.  
  
Стайлз только застонал и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Вот чего ради Дерек решил стать рассказчиком, это ведь явно не его талант!  
  
Зато теперь у Стайлза был еще один повод гордиться своим отцом. Тот выслушал их молча, лишь иногда задавая уточняющие вопросы. Учитывая, что говорил по большей части Стайлз, а Дерек только выдавал факты, которые приходилось объяснять, вопросов было не так много. Да и выпил отец всего три бокала. Наполненных буквально на два пальца.  
  
И то первый раз во время демонстрации Хейлом оборотнических прибамбасов в виде подсветки глаз, клыков и когтей. Второй - во время рассказа о беременности Стайлза. И третий, когда понял, что черный щенок тоже вроде как его внук.  
  
\- Я хочу его увидеть!  
  
Стайлз понятливо кивнул и умчался в детскую, где вытащил из манежа Алекса, который ловко играл с братом в мячик.   
  
Шериф осторожно принял ребенка на руки и внимательно всмотрелся. Алекс что-то пролепетал.  
  
\- У него твои глаза, Стайлз… и эта родинка… - шериф осторожно коснулся пятнышка пальцем.  
  
\- Как у мамы, да? – просиял улыбкой Стайлз.  
  
\- Да, как у нее. Значит, ты Александр, да, малыш? А я, видимо, твой дедушка… - выдохнул мужчина, когда Алекс сжал его пальцы.   
– До меня не доходило слухов о регистрации твоих детей.  
  
Шериф поднял взгляд на Дерека, тот пожал плечами.   
  
\- Потому что я еще этого не делал. Я хочу дождаться, когда обернется Томас, и только потом подать документы.  
  
\- Может просто зарегистрировать сначала Александра? Стайлз тоже его отец…  
  
Дерек мгновенно напрягся. Намеки шерифа были ему очевидны.  
  
\- Они Хейлы.  
  
\- Пока у них нет фамилии, как я понимаю. С таким же успехом она может быть и «Стилински».  
  
\- Папа, нет, – Стайлз коснулся руки отца. - Дерек прав, они Хейлы. Они мои дети, ну, точнее наши, – поправился он, - и твои внуки. Но они будут Хейлами.   
  
Шериф вздохнул и кивнул.  
  
\- Хорошо, нет так нет. Хотя жаль. Будешь подавать документы, сообщи мне. Я помогу сделать все побыстрее. Стайлз, просто я хотел, чтобы ты тоже считался отцом хотя бы одного ребенка.  
  
\- Он будет их отцом и по бумагам тоже, но чуть позже, – спокойно заявил Дерек, принимая Алекса из рук шерифа. Стайлз распахнул глаза и замер, пораженно глядя на окончательно обнаглевшего волка.   
  
Шериф кашлянул и решил пропустить эту ремарку Хейла мимо ушей. Стайлз взял себя в руки, в конце концов, закатить Дереку скандал можно будет и после того как отец уедет.  
  
\- Теперь ты не будешь меня наказывать? – решил уточнить он у отца.  
  
\- Буду, ты же понимаешь, что отцовство не слагает с тебя обязанность учиться, а ты прогулял три урока на этой неделе.  
  
\- Это же литература была! – взвыл Стайлз.  
  
\- Неважно, - остался непреклонен шериф.  
  
\- Стайлз, мы же договаривались, что ты будешь приезжать после занятий! – Дерек вышел из детской.  
  
\- Неправда! Ты просто уточнил, приезжаю ли я после занятий! – Стайлз ощутил себя между двух огней.  
  
\- Стайлз! – укоризненно посмотрел на него отец. – Ну, вот какие дети, когда ты сам еще ребенок? В общем так. Пока учеба не страдает, ты можешь быть тут столько, сколько захочешь, - шериф быстро глянул на Дерека, - если, конечно, никто не будет против. Если учеба страдает, ты живешь дома. Вопросы?  
  
Стайлз оглянулся на Дерека в надежде на спасение, но подлый Хейл покачал головой, видимо выражая согласие с мерами отца.  
  
\- Пап, а можно эти меры применить только с этого момента? То есть пока исключить литературу, ведь она была до того как мы решили, что меня стоит наказывать за ухудшение успеваемости, – привычно начал выкручиваться Стайлз.  
  
\- Сын, это не предмет торга!  
  
\- Безусловно, я пытаюсь всего лишь уточнить условия, потому что нечестно наказывать меня за то, что я не совершал. Точнее совершил, но не знал, что это будет наказуемо введенными в дальнейшим правилами.  
  
Шериф вздохнул, он по опыту знал, что его сын способен продолжать подобные торги до бесконечности.  
  
\- Хорошо, это будет распространяться только в дальнейшем. Ты собираешься домой? Уже восемь часов.   
  
\- Ээээ… Ну, с учетом того что завтра выходные, а я еще хотел попрощаться с Алексом, когда он поест, но перед тем как ляжет спать. Можно я задержусь? Дерек не будет против. Он не любит кормить Алекса!  
  
Не то чтобы Дерек не любил, просто в его исполнении любой прием пищи у Алекса происходил быстро и без долгих сюсюканий и игр. Алексу вообще не приходило в голову канючить или уворачиваться от ложки, когда он видел ее в руках отца.  
  
Шериф глянул на Дерека, тот согласно кивнул.  
  
\- Ладно. Я поеду, в участке еще масса дел.  
Проводив старшего Стилински до ворот и убедившись, что он уехал, Дерек закрыл калитку.  
  
\- Твой отец хорошо воспринял информацию.  
  
\- Да, он у меня такой. Столько лет на службе, к чему только не привыкнешь, – кивнул Стайлз и тут же встрепенулся. Выброс адреналина выветрился еще не полностью, и эмоции требовали выхода.  
  
\- И что значили эти твои слова про документы и меня?! – тут же возмутился мальчишка.   
  
\- Ты, кажется, обещал покормить Алекса. Ему давно пора есть, – напомнил Дерек.  
  
\- Учти, тебе не удастся уйти от разговора! – заявил Стайлз и ушел в дом. Дерек только хмыкнул, он и не собирался уходить от этого разговора, просто планировал провести его немного иначе.  
  
\- Дерек! – вопль явно относился к восторженным, а значит, тревожиться не стоило. Но Хейл поспешил на зов.  
  
Стайлз, сияя, держал на руках голого ребенка. Учитывая, что Алекс сидел в манеже, видимо, их второй сын решил попробовать ходить на двух ногах.  
  
\- Смотри, Томми, это твой папа, он почти всегда хмурый, но это не значит, что он злой.   
  
\- Стайлз! – тут же нахмурился Дерек и взял сына на руки. – Ты обещал покормить Алекса!  
  
\- Да помню я, помню. Где ты, зайчонок, пошли кушать, пока твой злобный папа не начал на нас рычать и сверкать глазами! – подхватив младшего сына и не обращая внимания на взгляд Дерека, Стайлз ушел на кухню.   
  
Хейл опять перевел взгляд на Тома. Мальчишки были фактически одинаковыми. Отличали их только родинки. У Тома она была справа, у Алекса слева.  
  
К тому моменту как Дерек с одетым Томом пришел на кухню. Стайлз с Алексом уже вовсю веселились. Оба были перемазаны кашей и играли в самолет, идущий на посадку.

\- Давай, Ал, самолет кружит, кружит и заходит в ангар, – Стайлз водил ложкой перед лицом ребенка, а как только тот приоткрыл рот, ловко впихнул ее туда.  
  
\- А просто покормить его ты не можешь? – Дерек нахмурился и усадил Тома на второй стульчик.  
  
\- Могу, но это не так весело! Ну что, Ал, еще самолетик? – Стайлз широко улыбнулся и Алекс засмеялся, хлопая в ладоши.  
  
В итоге за то время что ушло на игру, Дерек успел накормить Томаса и убрать свинарник, который Стайлз развел, пока готовил кашу.  
  
\- Все! Мы победили наш ужин, да, мой сладкий? – Стилински чмокнул сына в щеку.  
  
\- Молодцы, а теперь иди, отмывай его от каши, и отмывайся сам, – категорично заявил Дерек. Стайлз подхватил Алекса на руки и посмотрел на Тома, который сосредоточенно перебирал врученные ему детали от небольшой пирамидки. Маленький кружок, который он пытался насадить на палку, никак не хотел проходить до самого низа. Том тыкнул его раз-другой, недовольно нахмурился и смахнул не желающую подчиниться пирамидку на пол.  
  
\- Да… как мне это знакомо, - протянул Стайлз. Дерек поднял пирамидку и нахмурился, посмотрев на Стилински.  
  
\- Ты сейчас о чем? – уточнил он, возвращая игрушку сыну.   
  
\- Совершенно ни о чем! Алекс, идем купаться! Будем делать буль-буль! – ребенок тут же залился счастливым смехом, и они скрылись в ванной.  
  
\- Я порой не понимаю, о чем говорит твой папа, - пожаловался Дерек Тому, а тот молча протянул отцу кружочек от пирамидки.   
  
  
Укладывая ребенка спать, Дерек справился буквально в пять минут, в отличие от Стайлза. Хейлу пришлось лишь положить Тома в кроватку, укрыть его и что-то прошептать сыну на ухо, как тот закрыл глазки и засопел.  
  
Стайлз возился с Алексом до тех пор, пока это не надоело Хейлу. Он прервал игру в прятки и повторил тот же фокус, что и в первый раз, и неугомонный Ал тут же уснул.  
  
\- У тебя, что есть волшебные слова? Ну, какая-то волчья присказка? Заклинание? Скажи, что ты им сказал! – тут же прилип к нему Стайлз.  
  
\- Я просто пожелал им сладких снов и велел спать.   
  
\- И все? Я тоже Алексу велел спать! Но он же не спал!   
  
\- Стайлз, я Альфа! – напомнил Дерек.  
  
\- Это что, и тут работает?? Да ты просто читер какой-то! – Стилински искренне возмутился.  
  
\- Ты вроде бы хотел поговорить, – Хейл устроился на диване.  
  
\- Да! Спасибо, что напомнил! Что за бред ты папе заявил?  
  
\- Про документы? Это не бред. В их свидетельствах буду только я, пока что. Ты, чтобы быть отцом, официально, должен будешь их усыновить.  
  
\- Дерек, мне никто не даст их усыновить, если у них есть отец.  
  
\- Дадут, у них два отца есть и два отца будет.  
  
Стайлз споткнулся и опять уставился на Дерека глазами совенка.  
  
\- Это ты так деликатно сделал мне предложение?  
  
\- Нет, - Хейл пожал плечами, - я просто объясняю тебе процедуру. Когда ты окончишь школу, мы временно переедем в Нью-Йорк, оформим брак или гражданское партнерство, тут еще нужно будет проконсультироваться у юристов, и ты их усыновишь.  
  
Стилински как золотая рыбка открывал и закрывал рот, не зная, что сказать.  
  
\- А если я не хочу? Если я не собираюсь связываться с тобой?!  
  
\- Стайлз, ты уже со мной связан. Ты моя пара, у нас с тобой есть щенки. Мне этого достаточно. Если ты не хочешь быть отцом собственным детям, это твое дело, – Дерек поднялся на ноги, говорить было больше не о чем.  
  
\- Ты охренел? Что значит, я с тобой связан? Я с тобой не связывался! Я такого не помню!  
  
\- Спасибо что напомнил, - Дерек усмехнулся и легко закинул мальчишку на плечо, - идем, я тебе напомню.  
  
\- Поставь меня на место, гнусный волк! Я ничего не желаю с тобой вспоминать! – Стайлз дергался и пытался пинатся, собственно, не особо мешая Дереку. Тот легко поднялся по лестнице к единственной двери и распахнул ее. Стилински тут же повис у него на плече, осматриваясь.  
  
Спальня была очень большой. Стены, обшитые деревом, на полу плотные ковры. Такая же, как и во всем доме, тяжелая мебель. Но центром была большущая кровать, именно на нее Стайлза и уронили. Он вцепился в меховое одеяло и тут же попытался улизнуть.  
Дерек поймал свою добычу за щиколотку и притянул назад.  
  
\- Стайлз, ты все равно не сбежишь. Подумай лучше вот о чем. Пара значит равенство, а значит, насколько ты мой, настолько же и я твой.  
  
\- Кто тебе сказал, что ты мне нужен! Хейл, не льсти себе! Я любил и люблю Лидию! А если я вдруг решу проверить свою теорию о своей бисексуальности, я и покруче парня найду!  
  
Дерек насмешливо приподнял брови и снял майку, Стайлз сглотнул. Ну, насчет покруче, это он, конечно, сильно преувеличил, но сдаваться без борьбы не собирался. Хейл тем временем снял кеды и расстегнул джинсы, которые под весом ремня тут же сползли на бедра.  
  
Стайлз судорожно огляделся, прикидывая, куда можно сбежать. Даже в окно выпрыгнуть и то не выходило. Одно, маленькое, было над его головой, а два больших - в самой крыше, туда без стула не забраться. Рядом на одеяло что-то упало. Оглянувшись, Стилински обнаружил тюбик смазки. Но прежде чем он успел что-либо пискнуть на эту тему, его припечатало к матрасу тяжелым мужским телом.  
  
Дерек жадно целовал его, одновременно вытряхивая из одежды. Уже после второго поцелуя, Стайлз и сам забыл, чего ради сопротивлялся, и охотно помог стянуть с себя джинсы. Он выгибался навстречу губам, которые очень быстро сместились сначала на шею, а потом на грудь. А когда эти самые губы коснулись головки возбужденного члена, из горла начали вырываться почти порнографические стоны.   
  
Хотя от ощущения пальцев в заднице Стайлза это все равно не спасло, и он мгновенно сжался.  
  
\- Расслабься, тебе понравиться!  
  
\- Расслабься… Тебе легко говорить, это не тебе будут пихать в зад фиг знает что, - пробурчал Стайлз, мгновенно заливаясь краской. Дерек опять накрыл его собой. И зашептал на ухо:  
  
\- Знаешь, я хорошо помню ту ночь. Сначала ты тоже боялся, скулил и пытался сбежать. Потом трусил и не хотел впустить меня. Зато потом ты так сладко стонал и двигался мне навстречу, желая получить как можно больше, мечтая, чтобы тебя продолжали трахать до бесконечности.  
  
Стайлз распахнул глаза и тяжело дышал, вслушиваясь в слова искусителя. Дерек закинул его ноги себе на плечи и опять принялся растягивать.  
  
\- Тебе безумно нравилось то, что я с тобой делал, знаешь, я вбивался все сильнее и сильнее, ты скулил, уже почти жалобно мечтая кончить, но не мог к себе прикоснуться, от толчков тебя фактически возило по земле. А знаешь, что было потом, Стайлз?  
  
Стилински постанывал, сам уже надеваясь на пальцы, растягивающие его, Дерек чуть отстранился и приставил к растянутой дырочке влажную головку.  
  
\- Потом, Стайлз, ты кончил, и тебе даже не потребовалось ни одного прикосновения. Так что да, я думаю тебе понравиться, когда тебе вставляют, – выдохнул Дерек и толчком вошел в горячее нутро.  
  
Мальчишка замер, привыкая к ощущению растянутости и заполнености. Хейл терпеливо ждал, чуть покачиваясь туда и обратно, хотя видит бог, ему безумно хотелось взять бешеный темп и втрахивать Стайлза в матрас.  
  
Стилински чуть хныкнул и распахнул глаза.  
  
\- Давай, чего ты ждешь!!  
  
Дерек тут же толкнулся сильнее и выпустил ноги парня, Стайлз тут же скрестил их у него на пояснице, еще и пришпоривая пятками.  
  
Мужчина зарычал, если этот паршивец нарывается, то он получит все, чего заслуживает. Он сместился, поудобнее устроился и принялся с силой вбиваться в тело, распростертое под ним.  
  
Стайлз закричал, широко распахнув глаза, и впился короткими ногтями в плечи Хейла. От него шла дичайшая волна возбуждения.   
  
Дерек закрыл глаза, с огромным трудом сдерживая волка, который рвался на волю. Нет, в этот раз он хотел быть здесь сам.   
  
Мальчишку буквально выгнуло над кроватью, он заскулил и вцепился зубами в плечо оборотня. Мышцы внутри с силой сжались, и Дерек отпустил себя, со стоном изливаясь в жар тела.  
  
  
Стайлз пришел в себя только глубокой ночью. В одно из окон в крыше светила растущая луна, рядом, прижав его к широкой груди, спал его волк. Внизу в своих кроватках сладко спали и видели сны волчата. Наверное, стоило устыдиться собственной распущенности и непомерной жадности. После того, нового первого раза, они повторили все еще дважды. Стайлз чуть шевельнулся, задница болезненно заныла. Но Стилински только чуть улыбнулся и уткнулся лицом в ладонь Дерека. Запах, тот самый, что не отпускал его с того самого полнолуния, теперь вновь окутывал все вокруг. Его волк, его оборотень, его Альфа.   
  
Стайлз отдал ему всего себя и покорился, как и положено Паре. Вот только как Пара истинная, признавать этого он не собирался. Ведь если волку не за что бороться, он потеряет смысл жизни.  
  
Стилински поцеловал ладонь своего волка. Зная собственный характер, он искренне порадовался за Дерека. Хейлу всегда будет, за что бороться и к чему стремиться. Стайлз об этом позаботится.

 


End file.
